I only see you
by ChristineCD
Summary: Christine,se acaba de mudar a Forks con su madre, ¿qué pasaría si Christine es la media hermana de Bella Cullen?¿Y si Seth se imprimase en ella? ¿Tendrá esta historia un final feliz de cuento de hadas?
1. Chapter 1

Atención: Los personajes no me pertenecen,todos menos Christine por ahora son de mi invención, los demás son de la magnífica Stephanie Meyer

-Aún no entiendo por qué tenemos que mudarnos- Solté entre dientes, con la vista fija en el parabrisas, el cual se movía de un lado a otro continuamente para limpiar las gotas de lluvia que caían sin cesar.  
-Necesitamos un cambio de aires, además, acabará por gustarte Forks-Respondió mi madre,sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-Habla por tí, además, llevas diciendo eso desde hace más de 6 meses.-seguía sin apartar la vista del frente, me daba miedo mirar por la ventanilla lateral del coche, pues sabía que todo era verde .Siempre me había gustado el verde, pero creo que ahora empezaba a odiarlo un poco.  
-Christine...no te pongas así, por favor- Me suplicó, mientras me miraba de reojo,sentí el coche pararse debajo de nosotras, por un momento pensé que habíamos llegado y me atreví a echar un vistazo rápido, pero solo estábamos en un paso de peatones. Suspiré, me hundí un poco más en el asiento del coche, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, en forma de desaprobación.  
- Pero lo que no entiendo,es por qué exactamente Forks.  
- Me han ofrecido un buen puesto de trabajo en la única guardería que hay y pagan bien.- Musitó, con gesto cansado. No quise seguir con la conversación, en vez de eso, me limité a jugar con la palanquita que cambiaba de posición el espejo retrovisor, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a mi madre, el tiempo en el coche se me estaba pasando realmente largo,pensaba que me iba a dar un ataque de claustrofobia cuando por fin, Renée, mi madre, apagó el motor del coche y dijo con voz feliz:  
-Llegamos, bienvenida a tu nueva casa- Sí,claro, como que nos va a durar más de un mes... Bufó, mi interior.  
Estaba lloviendo por lo que me apresuré en salir del coche y ayudar a sacar mis cosas del maletero. Renée se había mudado con dos semanas de antelación para tener todo listo y arreglar el papeleo del contrato de seis meses. Al recordar eso, suspiré de alivio, pues por lo menos estaríamos ese lapsus de tiempo en un sitio fijo. En el último año, mi vida había sido un vaivén continuo,me había mudado más de 7 veces a diferentes pueblos ó ciudades de Washington y alrededores. Desde que mi padre, Phil, había muerto el año pasado, mi madre no habia sido la misma;-ni yo tampoco-, la alegría cuando sonreía ya no le llegaba a los ojos, si no que se quedaba ahí,en los labios.  
Nunca había echado raíces en los sitios en los que había vivido, pues cuando empezaba a hacer amigas, mi madre me comunicaba que íbamos a mudarnos, de í que,por ahora, Forks solo era uno más de esos pueblos en los que había vivido.  
Al entrar a trompicones por la puerta de la entrada, el olor a pintura inundó mis fosas nasales. Entre Renée y yo subimos mis pertenencias a el piso de arriba;- no eran muchas, pues al estar continuamente de viaje eran un estorbo;- mi madre me enseñó mi nueva habitación, era amplia con vistas al bosque- como no-de color azul cielo (mi favorito) y por suerte tenía un baño para mi es que me molestase compartirlo con Renée, pero me gustaba tener mi intimidad.  
Estuvo conmigo parloteando de lo bonito que era Forks y lo que me iba a gustar todos los sitios y me prometió que me dejaría su coche para que fuese a Port Ángeles. Olvidaba que mi madre había vivido aquí cuando se casó con su primer marido,con el cual tenía una hija, de la que nunca hablá madre debió de darse cuenta de que no le prestaba mucha atención,pues se despidió con la excusa de que iba a preparar la cena. Me alegré momentáneamente, a veces,en momentos como ese me gustaba estar suerte solo me tomó dos horas meter la ropa en el armario, poner los libros en la estantería y llevar mis cosas de aseo al baño, en el cual aproveché y me di una ducha reconfortante. Me vestí rápidamente, como sabía que no iba a salir más hasta mañana,me puse un viejo pantalón de chandal y una camiseta de mangas largas, otra de las cosas que me hacían odiar Forks, era su frío invernal,que a pesar de estar a mediados de junio, no nos acercábamos ni a los 20º C.  
Renée me llamó para avisarme de que la cena estaba lista, nos solíamos turnar para prepararla, ella la hacía de Lunes a Miércoles,y yo de Jueves a Domingo, para no cansarnos de la cocina.  
Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de a qué día estábamos;Jueves, 24 de Junio, eso significaba que el instituto había terminado y que tenía todo un verano por delante para intentar relacionarme y no ser "la nueva que entra a mediados del semestre" de siempre.

-Se supone que hoy me tocaba hacer la cena a mi- Mi madre levantó la vista de la sartén que sostenía para mirarme con una sonrisa- claramente fingida-.  
-Lo sé,cariño,pero como sé que estás tan cansada del viaje,así que tómate esto como un pequeño descanso.  
Me senté en una de las sillas que estaban en la mesa de la cocina, y frente mía,se sentó Renée.

Comimos en silencio la mayoría del tiempo,hasta que mi madre rompió el incómodo silencio.  
-¿Tienes planeado algo para mañana?  
Me encogí de hombros,mientras movía con el tenedor la comida,casi entera.  
- Tal vez...me de un paseo por el pueblo, para no perderme cuando empiece el instituto.- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió,en realidad no se me apetecía salir de casa, pero,¿qué otra cosa iba a hacer?Estaría sola todo el día hasta por la tarde-noche que viniese Renée de su nuevo trabajo.  
-Eso es una buena idea,cariño, seguro que harás muy buenas migas con las chicas de aquí-Comentó mi madre, intentado infundirme algo de su buen humor.  
-Seguro...-susurré.Tenía el estómago revuelto y estaba cansada. Me apresuré en lavar mi plato y las cosas usadas,para que mi madre solo tuviese que lavar su plato y cubierto.  
-Creo que me voy a ir a dormir ya, suerte mañana en tu trabajo-Besé la mejilla de mi madre. Subí con rapidez las escaleras y cerré de un portazo suave la puerta de mi habitación, me di cuenta de que aún tenía una caja sin desempaquetar, la cogi y la solté en mi cama, me senté con las piernas cruzadas en ella y tiré de la cinta adhesiva de la caja de cartón. Dentro de ella había algún que otro album de fotos, algunas sueltas y algunas otras cosas a las que en ese momento no le di mucha importancia.  
Vacié toda la caja en la cama, cogí primero las fotos sueltas y me acerqué al corcho enorme que había en una de las paredes de mi mayoría de las fotos eran de cuando tenía 13 años y mi padre aún vivía, en esas nos veíamos felices,los tres. Mi madre no fingía esa sonrisa superficial, en cuestión,era la Renée que yo conocía y a la cual anhelaba.  
Las demás fotos pertenecían a algunas de las pocas amigas que había conseguido hacer en el transcurso de mi vida,y con las cuales no mantenía mucho contacto.  
Me dirigí de nuevo a la cama,dejándome caer con pesadez en ella, abrí el primer álbum. No tardé mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de que ese álbum no me pertenecía, en él,había fotos de mi madre, claramente más joven,al lado de un hombre de pelo moreno y rizado vestidos de boda. Sabía que era Charlie, su ex-marido, mi madre tenía una buena relación con él,una o dos veces al mes hablaban por teléfono, era él el que le ponía al tanto sobre mi "hermana",ya que ella no llamaba a mi madre desde antes de que yo naciese. Sabía que eso lastimaba a mi madre, pues era su hija mayor y la echaba de menos. Renée me había contado que Isabella, mi hermana mayor,se mudó a Forks cuando tenía 17 años con Charlie,para que mi madre pudiese estar con mi padre en sus viajes,y por lo que sabía,ahora estaba casada y con una hija,¿sabría ella que tenía una media hermana?

Guarde de nuevo las cosas sobrantes en la caja, la deposité debajo de la cama, me gustaba tenerla a mano para cuando me sentía con ganas de recordar.  
Miré mi reloj, 23.41 de la noche, decidí que ya era hora de irme a dormir, fui al cuarto de baño y me cepillé con cuidado el pelo, que ya estaba casi pelo era una de las cosas de mi,que odiaba y amaba a la vez, me gustaba el color, castaño oscuro con reflejos rojos, y lo tenía rizado, pero era un rizado raro, no tenía tirabuzones definidos ni nada por el estilo, lo tenía un poco raro,y me llegaba por debajo del un poco con mi piel blanca, heredada de mi madre. Mis ojos no eran nada del otro mundo, aunque a mi me gustaban mucho; marrones, por dentro, y verde por fuera, y de vez en cuando se me ponían verdes enteros,y con las pestañas largas,no tanto como las de los anuncios de rímel, pero eran largas.  
Mi nariz era de tamaño normal, surcada por algunas pecas, que con la edad se han ido borrado hasta casi no notarse,labios carnosos y rosados.  
Mi cuerpo también era normal,de comprensión delgada y no era muy alta, pero me acercaba al metro setenta.  
-Te pareces tanto a tu hermana...- Me decía mi madre a menudo.  
-No,sin duda yo no sería capaz de dejar de verte, ni de llamarte- Decía mi interior, pero en vez de responderle eso, le sonreía y le contestaba.  
- Me parezco a tí,mamá. - Y tampoco iba muy desencaminada, era extrovertida y cariñosa,como ella. Aunque también era rebelde,tímida y bastante simpática, atributos que creía que eran heredados de mi padre.  
Terminé de cepillarme el pelo,y pasé a cepillarme los dientes, no se escuchaba ningún sonido de la planta baja, por lo que supuse que mi madre se habría acostado ya.

Andé de puntillas hasta mi habitación y cerré la puerta suavemente, me metí en la cama y me encogí,en posición fetal. Antes de quedarme dormida escuché un aullido,¿Lobos?¿en Forks? Desde luego, me iba a llevar más de una sorpresa aquí.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen,son de la magnífica Stephanie Meyer,sólo me pertenecen Christine y Bianca y claro está, Bárbara.  
Chapter 1.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté con unas ojeras de espanto. No había dormido casi nada,una de las causas,eran el colchón y la almohada,que al ser nuevos digamos que estaban un poco duros.

Cuando bajé a desayunar, Renée ya no estaba,en su lugar había una nota pegada con un imán en forma de flor en el frigorífico.

_Cariño, he ido a trabajar,  
la verdad es que no sé a la hora que voy a volver  
así que tienes dinero para pedir unas pizzas o si lo prefieres te he dejado pollo en el congelador, el número de la pizzería está en el mueble de la entrada.  
Cuidate,te quiere.  
Mamá._Leí dos veces la notita antes de caer en la cuenta de que tenía la casa para mi sola y todo el día. Podría haber llamado a todos mis amigos y organizar una fiesta, pero no era de ese tipo de chicas, y aunque lo fuese, no tendría a quién llamar.  
Antes de sentarme en la mesa, preparé un cuenco con cereales y leche. Comí deliberadamente,tomándome mi tiempo al masticar. Al terminar eran las 10 y media de la mañana,enjuagué con rapidez lo que había usado y subí a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa.  
Como no tenía muchas ganas de buscar, me puse los mismos pantalones del día anterior para terminarlos de ensuciar y me puse una camiseta de mangas cortas blanca,anudé una rebeca azul cielo a mi cintura,por si acaso hacía frío. Cogí la pelota de tenis que solía usar para desahogarme y me dirigí al patio trasero de la casa, era un lugar amplio, verde y húmedo,(como todo Forks), conectaba con el bosque,pero estaba separado de éste por una verja no muy alta, probablemente me llegaría un poco más de la cintura.  
Mi perrita,Roxy,estaba allí, movía su colita arriba y abajo sin cesar. A ella si que le habia gustado venir aquí;tenía un montón de sitio por el cual corretear.  
Era muy juguetona y cariñosa, hacía poco que la tenía, menos de un mes tal é me la había regalado.  
-Para que no te sientas tan sola- Me había dicho en ese momento.  
-¿Quieres jugar pequeña?- Roxy pareció entenderme, pues movió efusivamente la colita y ladró un par de veces.  
Estuvimos jugando un buen rato, juraría que el sol estaba casi en tu punto más alto. Le tiraba la pelota, ella la recogía y luego me la traía, esperando a que se la tirase de nuevo.  
En una de estas en las que le tiré la pelota demasiado fuerte,Roxy no alcanzó a cogerla, pasó la verja y se introdujo en el bosque y se perdió de mi vista. Tragué saliva,hasta ese momento no me había fijado,el bosque lucía tenebroso,profundo, y temerario. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda,Roxy olfateaba el suelo en busca de la pelota, me acerqué a la valla,de seguro por ahí tendría que haber alguna cerradura o pestillo para para abrir la puerta.  
Después de unos minutos de búsqueda, encontré un pequeño cerrojo,con un candado oxidado. No me costó mucho romperlo, la valla chilló estrepitosamente.  
Me recordó a las puertas de los cementerios que salen en las pelis de terror. Me estremecí, Roxy pasó delante de mi.  
-Chica valiente-Pensé. Cerré con cuidado la valla y me adentré en el bosque con Roxy.Ésta olfateaba la tierra mientras movía el rabo.  
-Busca Roxy,busca- Le animé,mientras la seguía,un crujido sonó a mis espaldas. Me volví rápidamente,no había _nada.  
_  
En ese momento hubiera dicho en voz alta algo como "¿Hay alguien ahí?" pero estaba demasiado aterrada como para eso,estuve así parada 10 segundos eternos.  
-Vámonos ,Roxy,salgamos de aquí-Pero al volverme,Roxy no estaba.  
-¿Roxy? Vamos pequeña,esto no tiene ninguna gracia.-Estaba empezando a preocuparme en serio. Ella siempre acudía cuando la llamaba. Avancé dos metros,mirando a todos lados por si veía a Roxy,la llamaba en voz alta,pero nada,seguía sin responder. Me sentía observada y en vez salir del bosque, me adentraba cada vez más.  
Me tropecé varias veces con raíces invisibles antes de encontrara Roxy sentada en el suelo, aullando con carita de pena. Cuando me vio intentó levantarse, pero por lo que veía se había cortado con algo, pues tenía sangre en la pata.  
-No te preocupes, te vas aponer bien- Palmeé su cabeza antes de cogerla en brazos y salir pitando de ahí. Tardé más de media hora en encontrar la casa de nuevo.  
Roxy seguía en mis brazos, con a pelambrera del cuello erizada, de vez en cuando gruñía a algo que yo no podía ver,pero que hacía que apretase el paso.  
Cuando llegué a la verja,encontré la pelota delante de ésta,la cogí,extrañada, entre rápidamente en casa y fui al baño con Roxy en brazos.  
Tenía que curarse esa herida,no se quejó casi nada mientras le examinaba la herida y luego se la limpiaba con cuidado, por suerte, no necesitaba puntos.  
-Lo sé pequeña,esto me disgusta tanto como a ti .-Y era cierto, le tenía un pánico indescriptible a la sangre,aunque no fuese mía.  
Terminé de vendarle la pata, ya luego tendría que inventarme una excusa para mamá más é le limpié las patas del barro a Roxy, no podría a decirle a Renée que había estado en el bosque, porque me castigaría bastante tiempo.  
Le puse su comida, y calenté la lasaña que había sobrado del día anterior.  
Comí rápidamente para luego meterme en la ducha, cuando me estaba secando el pelo,oí el ruido de un motor.  
La puerta se abrió a los pocos segundos;era Renée que había salido más temprano de trabajar por que había entrado 1 h y media antes.  
-¿Qué has estado haciendo esta mañana? No me digas que te acabas de levantar.-Me reprochó.  
-Oh no, llevo levantada desde las 10 menos cuarto o algo así.He estado afuera con Roxy-Ésta última se acercó a nosotras,cojeando y moviendo la colita.  
-¡Oh Dios mío!¿Qué le ha pasado?- Renée se puso en cuclillas para acariciar y examinar a Roxy.  
-Ehh,en el patio trasero,en la valla había varios alambres salidos,se enganchó con uno. Me he asegurado de que toda la valla está bien, para que no vuelva a suceder. -Mentí,Renée pareció creerme, no dijo nada más durante unos segundos eternos,de vez en cuando soltaba un "pobrecita" mientras seguía acariciando a Roxy.  
-¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a la Push?-Preguntó,me quedé mirándola con cara de no entender.  
-La Push es la Reserva Quileute que está aquí al lado-Asentí, sin decir nada, esperando a que dijese algo más.-Tengo entendido que Charlie vive ahí,se mudó con su esposa poco después de la boda de Bella.-Susurró,con gesto pensativo.  
-Bueno,está bien,si quieres te preparo algo de comer y me visto-Aún seguía con la toalla,no me había dado tiempo a vestirme.  
-No te preocupes,he comido con las chicas en la cafetería-Asentí,con una media sonrisa, por lo menos parecía que alguna de las dos había hecho amigas.  
Subí a mi habitación,opté por ponerme unos vaqueros oscuros,una camiseta de manga larga y puse dos orquillas a cada lateral de mi cabeza.  
Cuando bajé mamá me esperaba en el coche. Durante el viaje estuve bastante callada,de vez en cuando Reneé me comentaba cosas como:  
-Sue tiene dos hijos de su primer matrimonio,creo que tienen tu edad,o un poquito má que os vais a llevar muy bien.  
En veinte minutos estábamos en La Push. Reneé tuvo que preguntar dónde estaba la casa Clearwater dos veces para tomar el camino correcto.  
Nos paramos frente a una casa de dos planta con aspecto hogareño. De adentro se escuchaban algunas voces. Respiré hondo tres veces antes de salir del coche, Renée ya estaba fuera y me tuve que apretar el paso para llegar a su lado.  
"Toc,toc"-Sonó la puerta. Esperamos unos segundos y escuchamos pasos. Una mujer de cara amable abrió la puerta, una sonrisa cruzaba su cara, pero la duda estaba en sus ojos.  
-¿Sue?¿Te acuerdas de mí?Soy Renée- Explicó mamá con una sonrisa.  
-¡Renée!¡Qué de tiempo sin verte!-Sue se acercó a Renée y se abrazaron por varios segundos.  
-Desde la boda de Bella exactamente-Señaló Renée, cuando se separaron. La vista de Sue se fijó en mí.  
-Soy Christine- Me presenté, un poco cohibida por su mirada. Su sonrisa se amplió mientras se acercaba para abrazarme.  
-Pasad, no os quedeis en la puerta-Sue dejó de abrazarme,pero su brazo derecho estaba en mis hombros-Charlie está en el salón, con Leah y Bianca- Nos adentramos en la casa,era muy acogedora,y ya desde ahí se podía oler lo que se estaba cocinando.  
Lo primero que vi, fueron dos chicas, que por su apariencia física,no tenían más de 25 años. Las dos eran morenas de piel, con el pelo y los ojos oscuros. Me preguntaba si eran hermanas. Después mi vista se fijó en un hombre, de pelo canoso y rizado,bigote,y con cuarenta y pocos o cincuenta.  
Éste pasaba la mirada de Renée a mí,de mí a Renée y así continuamente.  
-¿Qué?¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado y no me vas a venir a saludar?- Renée rompió el incómodo silencio. El hombre se levantó,aún impresionado y se acercó a mamá y se abrazaros. Supe en ese momento quien era, Charlie, su ex-esposo, el padre de Bella.  
Yo me quedé detrás, parada, con la mirada baja,agarrándome las mangas de la camisa y jugando con ellas.  
-Charlie,ella es mi hija, Christine- Levanté la vista, un poco avergonzada,así era cuando conocía a las personas, al principio solía ser un poco tímida.  
Me encontré con la mirada de Charlie, el cual después de mirarme unos segundos,miró a mi madre.  
-Se parece a Bella- Comentó,acto seguido se aproximó a mi y me rodeó los brazos en un abrazo torpe.  
-Yo soy Charlie-Se presentó,le dirigí una media sonrisa, vi innecesario repetir mi nombre,por lo que permanecí callada.  
-Estas son Leah y Bianca-Me saludaron amistosamente con la mano. Les sonreí y les devolví el saludo.  
Los mayores estuvieron hablando entretenidamente. Invitada por Sue, me senté en el sofá,al lado de Leah. Cuando me estaba estrujando las neuronas para sacar un tema de conversación, Leah rompió el silencio.

Así que eres hija de Renée- Asentí con la cabeza- Lo que significa que eres media-hermana de Bella,¿no es así?.- volví a asentir.  
-¿Cómo...?¿Conoces a mi hermana?- Leah pareció enmudecer durante unos segundos.  
-Sí, eeh,obviamente, es también la hija de Charlie, por lo que se convierte en mi hermanastra.  
-Ohh,claro- Comenté.  
A partir de ahí, las cosas fueron más tranquilas, charlamos de temas diversos, como estudios, gustos y demás. Ambas me cayeron muy bien, eran dos chicas muy agradables.  
-Vaya, me tengo que ir. Mamá me va a matar,debería de estar en mi casa desde hace tres cuartos de hora- Bianca se levantó con rapidez, se despidió de todos con la mano y se fue.  
- Leah,cariño,¿por qué no te llevas a Christine afuera, y le presentas a tus amigos? De paso,si encuentras a tu hermano dile que como no esté en casa antes de las 9 hoy, se quedará sin desayunar 1 semana.- Leah asintió, se levantó del sofá y me jaló del brazo hacia afuera.  
-Vengo ahora,mamá- Le dije a mamá.  
-Vale cariño no vuelvas muy tarde.- Contestó mamá con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Renée, la traeré temprano-Leah pasó su brazo por el mío y me condujo hacia la puerta,pues yo me había quedado estancada en el sitio.  
- Vale, emm,pues. Teniendo en cuenta que hoy no está lloviendo y que hoy es Viernes, los chicos estarán en la playa.- Razonó Leah.-Iremos en mi moto,espero que no te den miedo- Negué con la cabeza.  
-He montado varias veces en moto- Fuimos hasta el garaje, en éste habían dos motos, y un coche de patrulla.  
Leah me pasó un casco, me lo puse, aunque me costó lo suyo. Leah había sido más rápida que yo,y ya tenía el suyo puesto y la moto ya estaba preparada para arrancar. Después de eso, me monté detrás de Leah y me aferré a su cintura,aunque no apreté mi abrazo.  
-Agárrate fuerte-Me sugirió.

No sabía con exactitud cuanto tiempo habíamos tardado en llegar,pero estaba segura que en menos de 5 minutos. Me bajé,tambaleándome. El olor a sal inundó mi nariz,y estaba segura de que oía las olas rompiendo contra las piedras.  
-Espero que no te asustes, ya de antemano te aviso que son un poquito....raros. Aunque no sé si esa sería la palabra correcta para definir a esa pandilla de majaderos.-Bufó,divertida. Nos encaminamos hacia la playa, a lo lejos,visualicé un grupo de chicos todos altos,morenos y corpulentos,bromeaban y reían entre ellos. A medida que nos acercábamos se volteaban a vernos, entrelacé nerviosa mis manos,no me gustaba ser el centro de atención.  
-Hey chicos, esta es Christine Dwyer, se acaba de mudar a Forks,ella y su madre han venido a hacernos una visita- Leah me presentó cuando llegamos. Una docena de holas llenaron la estancia, todos me saludaron con naturalidad,como si fuese una amiga de toda la vida. Me fijé en que no solo había chicos, también había chicas sin contarnos a Leah y a mí.  
- Hola Chris,encantado de conocerte, yo soy Jacob Black-Fue el primero en presentarse, después de él, todos se acercaron para saludarme.

Cuando volvíamos a la casa de Leah,intenté acordarme de todos los nombres: Jacob,Embry,Quil,Jared,Paul,Collin,Brady,Kim,...Mi mente estaba a rebosar de nombres y caras nuevas.  
No sabía por qué, pero me había dado la impresión de que todos esperaban verme por ahí, ¿acaso Leah les había hablado de mí con anterioridad? Imposible, ni yo misma sabía que mi próximo destino sería Forks, mucho menos hacer una visita a la Push.

Cuando traspasamos el umbral de la puerta el olor de la comida inundó mis fosas nasales.  
-¡Chicas! Qué bien que llegais, la cena está lista- Nos informó una Sue alegre, se notaba que le gustaba tener invitados.  
La cena fue muy amena, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no comía una comida tan casera y elaborada, pues normalmente ni Renée ni yo teníamos ganas o tiempo para preparar algo muy elaborado. Realmente, Sue cocinaba de lo mejor, no me extrañaba nada que los amigos de sus hijos fuesen a comer ahí a menudo.  
Ayudé a Leah a recoger la mesa,aunque ni ésta ni Sue querían,pues decían que yo era la invitada, aún así le ayudé.  
Los mayores se quedaron en el salón, Leah me invitó a ver el resto de la casa.  
Toda estaba decorada de forma rústica, y era muy acogedora y sencilla.  
- Aquí llegamos a la habitación de mi hermano pequeño Seth...-Dijo entreabriendo la puerta.-¡NO!¡No mires!-Exclamó, después de que sacase la cabeza por el hueco que había abierto. Le miré un poco asustada y sorprendida- Seth ha vuelto a dejarse los calcetines usados por todas partes, sin hablar de los miles de envoltorios de golosinas, deja que lo vea mamá...-Dijo Leah, con una sonrisa pícara. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa,divertida.  
-Ésta es...mi habitación, es la única estancia de la casa que he conseguido librar del ataque masivo de los chicos-Hizo una mueca graciosa con la cara, a continuación se sentó en la cama, dio unas palmaditas a su lado, invitándome a que me sentase a su lado, y así lo hice, su habitación era como el resto de la casa, acogedora y con todo muy bien recogido, se notaba que era una chica ordenada.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? - Me preguntó,sacándome de mis pensamientos- Pues 15,casi 16- Respondí,con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Y tú?  
-Diecinueve- Le miré un poco sorprendida, no me esperaba que me dijese más de 20.  
Hablar con Leah era hablar con...una amiga muy cercana, una amiga de toda la vida la cual te hacía sonreír con locuras o con algunas idioteces, pero así era Leah,y así me gustaba que fuese.

Mi vista pasó a su escritorio,tenía fotos, algunas muy viejas, algunas un poco más recientes, Leah pareció darse cuenta de mi interés.

-Amm,son fotos de mi familia y algunos amigos.- Dijo,con una voz desinteresada. Me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a la mesa. Leah hizo lo mismo que yo.  
-Ésta de aquí soy yo cuando tenía 13 años- Explicó,mientras señalaba a una Leah sonriente, con un ramo de flores y un sombrero de paja. Sonreí al ver la foto, se veía tan tierna. Mientras señalaba una foto de Sue abrazada a un hombre, me narró quién era el hombre;Harry,su padre, el cual había muerto hace casi 16 años,no pude evitar ponerme triste, por Leah,por Sue,y por su hermano,aunque no lo conocía, aunque ellos ahora tenían a Charlie, quien los cuidaba mucho y quería. Justo cuando iba a preguntarle a Leah quien era el chico de la foto de pelo negro y gran sonrisa en la cara, el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse, y una voz gritando,ahogó mi pregunta.

-¡JOVENCITO!¿¡QUÉ HORAS SON ESTAS DE LLEGAR!?-Vociferó una voz, la de Sue, supuse,pude notar en su voz, la preocupación y el enfado.  
- Lo siento mamá, me he distraído un poco en casa de Bárbara. - Se disculpó una voz de un chico, que hizo que mi corazón latiese acelerado y un escalofrío recorriese mi espalda.

(N/A): Bueno,lo primero que quiero aclarar, es que en esta historia, Renée sigue sin saber sobre licántropos o í que por decirlo de algún modo,Renée cree que tanto Leah como Seth tienen una edad aproximada a la de Christine.Sé que es un poco lioso,pero es la única forma de que las cosas que lo comprendan y gracias por leer!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2.

Chris, adelántate tu,acabo de recibir una llamada- Me pidió Leah justo 10 segundos después de que su teléfono móvil empezase a sonar y ella mirase la pantalla para ver quién era. Asentí con la cabeza y empecé a bajar los escalones,mirándolos distraídamente, en mi cabeza seguía la voz de ese chico. Cuando llegué al final de la escalera, me topé con algo o alguien bloqueando el camino. A causa del golpe casi me caigo pero un par de manos calientes me agarraron antes de que ni siquiera, mi cuerpo empezase a precipitarse al suelo o que mi cabeza diese en el barandal de la escalera.

Levanté la vista para encontrarme con unos ojos preciosos,negros como la noche pero brillantes y amables.  
Sin lugar a dudas, ese chico tenía que ser el dueño de la voz que hasta sólo segundos antes, había estado escuchando.  
La voz de Leah me despertó de mi ensimismamiento, cuando el chico liberó mi mirada, pude pensar de nuevo con claridad. Apartó sus manos de mis caderas y me regaló una sonrisa sincera.  
-Gracias...-Susurré avergonzada, apartándome unos cuantos pasos de él para poderle observar mejor.  
-¿Christine?¿Sigues ahí?- Volvió a preguntar Leah desde lo alto de la escalera. Tuve que aclararme la garganta antes de responder  
-Sí,Leah,estoy aquí- Respondí,sin apartar la mirada de ése chico.¿Cómo había dicho Sue que se llamaba?  
Leah bajó los escalones de dos en dos, llegando en cuestión de segundos a mi lado.  
-Vaya, ya veo que has conocido al enano de mi hermano- dijo Leah con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, pero ésta se convirtió en una mueca cuando vio que ninguno de los dos decía nada.- ¿ Por qué estais tan callados? ¿Se puede saber que le has hecho,Seth? - Preguntó Leah con expresión enfadada. Me vi en la obligación de decir algo en su defensa.  
-No..no te preocupes Leah- Me precipité a decir antes de que Seth le contestase- No me ha hecho nada, ha sido culpa mía, iba distraída y me he chocado con él, si no llega a ser por que Seth me ha agarrado, hubiese acabado en el suelo.- Expliqué, volviendo mi mirada hacia Seth y sonriéndole tímidamente, pude ver como Seth me devolvía la sonrisa antes de que apartase la mirada de sus ojos.  
- Christine cariño debemos irnos ya- Renée traspasó el umbral de la puerta,ajustándose el cuello de la chaqueta y sacándose su pelo rubio y corto de dentro. Mamá me tendió el jersey que antes llevaba anudado a la cintura, me lo puse;aunque no tenía frío; y me volví para despedirme de Leah, me llevé una gran desilusión al ver que Seth ya no estaba ahí. Suspiré y me metí las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón. Leah se pasó una mano por su pelo mientras me sonreía, sin enseñar los dientes.  
-Me lo he pasado muy bien Leah, hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto.

- Mañana puedo pasarte a recoger y podemos ir a nadar a la playa- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos,y miré a Renée,como pidiéndole permiso.

- Si quieres ir, ve. No me gusta que pases tanto tiempo sola en casa, pero me tienes que prometer que volverás temprano- Asentí con la cabeza reiteradas veces, mientras daba algunos saltitos. La risa de Sue me hizo sonrojarme, estaba haciendo un poco el payaso.

- Chris cariño,ya sabes que aquí tienes tú casa,y que cuando Renée esté trabajando y no quieras estar sola, aquí estaremos nosotros- Me acerqué a ella y me dio un cálido y maternal abrazo, Charlie estaba a tan solo unos pasos detrás de ella, con las manos en la espalda y rostro sereno, aunque creo que pude diferenciar en sus ojos un dije de felicidad. ¿A caso estaba feliz de ver de nuevo a mi madre? Tenía entendido que siempre habían mantenido una buena relación,a pesar de que Renée se fue con Isabella dejándolo sólo.  
Me acerqué a él para despedirme, me besó en las mejillas,pinchándome un poco con su barba, aunque era corta.

- Me pasaré a eso de las 11 y media por tu casa- Dijo Leah,después de dar dos besos a Renée, ésta se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, pasando ella primero, me volví y me despedí de todos con la mano. Pero Seth no estaba ahí. Seth... el simple hecho de pensar en su nombre me producía maripositas en el estómago. Salí y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, hoy había sido un día aún más movido que el de ayer. Me senté en el asiento del copiloto, mamá ya se había puesto el cinturón; la imité y me acomodé en el asiento, apoyando una mano en la ventanilla.

El coche rugió un poco antes de ponerse en marcha, Renée iba tarareando una canción,cosa que me pareció raro, casi imposible si hablamos con hipérboles, aun así lo dejé pasar, se le veía un poco más feliz, su piel empezaba a recobrar su brillo,al igual que sus ojos claros. Por una vez parecía que la vida nos sonreía, ya se sabe el dicho de: Después de la tormenta,viene la calma. Y eso mismo nos pasaba, luego de pasar por todo lo que habíamos pasado con el tema de mi padre y de... la vida social en general, las cosas empezaban a ir mejor.

En mi mente me realicé una pregunta. ¿De qué conocía Leah a Bella? La cuestión me resultó un poco estúpida, era normal que la conociese, era su hermanastra y como hija de Charlie la conocería. Pero aún así, parecía estar al tanto de todo lo que pasaba con ella, me apunté mentalmente el preguntarle mañana por mi "querida hermana" Bella, ese sería mi nuevo reto personal, conocer el cómo y por qué se fue sin dejar nada más que un número de teléfono, o cosas del pasado.

-Bueno Chris...- Dirigí la mirada hacia Renée, por lo visto quería empezar una conversación- ¿Qué te ha parecido todo?

-Bastante bien,la verdad- Me encogí de hombros levemente- Charlie parece un buen hombre,y Sue se ve muy cariñosa y amable.

-Me alegro de que opines eso,cariño. Justo has dado en el clavo con las definiciones. Veo que hiciste migas con Leah.  
- Sí,es una buena chica y muy divertida,aunque un poco alocada. - Sonreí, mirando por la ventanilla, aunque sin ver realmente nada, todo estaba muy oscuro, delante de mí, sólo podía apreciar un poco más de lo que los faros del coche me permitían,las sombras que proyectaban los árboles parecían figuras amenazantes. Algo hizo que me pusiera recta en el asiento,¿era cosa mía, o acababa de ver a alguien entre los árboles? Parpadeé un par de veces, cuando miré de nuevo,ya no había nada. Volví a mirar hacia delante, intentando ignorar al pánico que amenazaba con entrar en mi mente, seguramente sólo sería cosa de mi imaginación.

- Seth es también un buen chico, aunque Sue dice que desde que está con...Bárbara, creo que dijo que se llamaba, ha cambiado un poco,que no sonríe igual que antes. Sue dice que es por ella, creo que no le gusta que estén juntos,pero bueno...¿Lo has conocido?  
- Me he tropezado con él bajando las escaleras-Expliqué- Pero..no he llegado a tener una conversación con él.

Te gustará- Abrí los ojos como platos y miré a mi madre- Como amigo,digo. Además,tiene la misma edad que tú-Me relajé en el asiento,Renée volvió a quedarse callada, encendí la radio y fui pasando los canales: Noticias deportivas...Temas esotéricos..., anuncios...,más anuncios; llegué a un canal de música y la puse para que sólo se escuchase de fondo. Aunque quería negarlo, el escuchar que Seth tenía novia,me había provocado un pequeño dolor en el corazón,¿desilusión tal vez?

Cuando llegamos a casa, Renée se quedó viendo una película de terror que echaban en la tele, pero me fui con la excusa de que "estaba cansada". Antes de irme a mi habitación, me aseguré de que Roxy tenía comida y agua y que no se encontraba fuera de la casa. El jardín estaba vacío, así que supuse que después de darnos la "bienvenida" se había ido a mi habitación,y así era. Me la encontré en su camita (la cual estaba al lado de la mía) jugando con un pequeño hueso de plástico.  
Después de ponerme el pijama y cepillarme dientes y pelo, me senté en la cama y tomé de debajo de mi almohada mi diario. Sé que puede resultar un poco estúpido a mi edad, pero es la única forma que tenía de recordar todo lo que me pasaba, además de que había sido un regalo de Phil,mi padre. Me quité el colgante que tenía amarrado al cuello, en el cual estaba una pequeña llave y un corazón con mi nombre. Abrí el diario y me volví a poner el colgante. Pasé las páginas lentamente, pero sin fijarme en ninguna en concreto, me paré en las hojas de varios meses antes, todas estaban manchadas de lágrimas y letras borrosas, eran de cuando murió Phil. Suspirando me fui directamente a la última página escrita,y luego de poner el día y el año. Empecé a escribir:

_Querido diario. _

_  
Hoy fui con Renée a La Push, sí, ya estamos en la península de Olympic. (La casa es bastante amplia y Roxy parece que se lo pasa bien en su jardín) He conocido a su antiguo marido: Charlie,a su mujer Sue y a sus dos hijos, Leah y Seth. Leah es una buena chica y tengo la esperanza de que podríamos llegar a ser grandes amigas. Seth...no lo conozco casi nada. Sólo sé que tiene más o menos mi edad y que tiene una novia llamada Bárbara._ - Dejé de escribir para leer lo que tenía hasta el momento,dándome cuenta de que al escribir el nombre de Bárbara, había apretado el bolígrafo el doble de fuerte, haciendo que se marcase en la página siguiente. ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto que tuviese novia? Si ni siquiera lo conocía, estaba demasiado confusa como para seguir escribiendo, por lo que guardé el diario en la mesa de noche y acaricié la cabeza de Roxy, la cual estaba medio dormida. Apagué la luz y me tapé ligeramente con las sábanas. 

23:00 

24:00

Seguía sin poder dormir y no sabía por qué. Me puse las zapatillas y me senté en una silla que tenía cerca de la ventana, la luna estaba en su máximo resplendor y la oscuridad se apoderaba de todo los alrededores, dándole un aspecto tenebroso. Mi mente estaba ocupada por demasiadas cosas a la vez, pensaba en todo lo que me había pasado hoy,pensaba en Leah y también pensaba en Seth, aunque cuando pensaba en él,era diferente, podría jurar que en ese momento, las mejillas las tenía de un color rojo carmesí intenso,y el corazón multiplicaba los latidos por tres. Intenté imaginarme a la tal Bárbara, me la imaginaba rubia, piel de porcelana, ojos claros y cuerpo de infarto, la típica barbie... Una lucecilla se encendió en mi mente, si la descripción que me imaginaba acordaba con su verdadero aspecto,a partir de ahora la llamaría así, la Barbie, que hasta iba con su nombre: Bárbara- Barbie. Me reí en mi interior con un poco de maldad, ni yo misma me conocía en estas circunstancias,y tuve miedo de mí misma. Pude notar una especie de caricia en la pierna;era Roxy,que se había sentado al lado de mi pierna, la tomé entre los brazos con cuidado y la coloqué en mi regazo, me fijé en su patita, ahí tenía la herida de ésta mañana.  
- ¿Te duele mucho,cariño? - Le pregunté, rascándole detrás de la oreja, me miró con un poco de pena en sus ojitos, y le besé la frente, arrullándola entre mis brazos. Mi mente seguía divagando, llegué a pensar que me estaba volviendo loca, veía cosas donde yo creía que no las había, era casi imposible que alguien me estuviese vigilando, ¿ o no? Y si alguien me estaba mirando estaba mañana, sería pura casualidad,al igual que hace un par de horas, seguramente no sería nadie, o por lo menos así lo quería yo.

Intenté apartar a Seth de mi mente, pero él estaba ahí, y parecía como si no estuviese dispuesto a salir de ella, lo que me estaba pasando,nunca antes lo había vivido, pero tenía miedo de que se convirtiese en amor, cosa que era muy posible. Hice mentalmente una lista con los pros y los contras de lo que podría pasar.  
Pros: Ser feliz con Seth eternamente, o mejor dicho,lo que nuestra relación durase.  
Contras: Tiene novia, la cual estaba segura de que era el doble o el triple de guapa que yo.  
Seguro que ni se fijaría en mí ni por un millón de dólares  
Y tercero, mi corazón estaba demasiado dolido como para volver a amar.  
En una ocasión lo hice, a mi propio padre, no es el típico amor de pareja, si no el amor incondicional que se tiene a los padres, pero... digamos que el corazón no quería volver a amar para luego sufrir,todo lo que quería en la vida, se acababa marchando, mis amigas, mascotas...mi padre... lo único que me quedaba, era Renée,y me aferraba a ella con cuerpo y alma. No quería enamorarme de Seth, y que luego éste se fuese también,no podría soportarlo.

-------------------------------------------------------------  
¡Hola! ¿Cómo estaís? Quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que me leen, realmente me sorprende un montón que en tan poco tiempo y con tan pocos capítulos subidos, tenga tantos reviews. Este capítulo se lo dedico a todas vosotras, ¡por que sois las mejores! Quiero agradecer a Mica, que siempre está ahí para apoyarme y para decirme cómo se sube un capítulo cuando no lo recuerdo. Si no os gusta algo del fic, por favor, hacédmelo saber, por que así podré mejorarlo, siento tardar tanto en subir caps, pero hay veces en las que estoy realmente ocupada. Pero voy a intentar subir todas las semanas 1 capítulo, y también quiero aclarar,que los Cullen no tardarán en aparecer,podrían hacerlo de un momento a otro, no desesperen. Realmente agradezco todo el apoyo que me estais dando, jo,me voy a emocionar y todo.  
¡Disfrutad del capítulo! Muchos besos,  
Chris 


	4. Gran Disculpa

¡HOLA A TODOS Y A TODAS! ¿Os acordáis de mi? Espero que sí. Antes de nada, debo de pedir una gran gran gran grandísima disculpa a todas aquellas chicas que siguen mi fanfic. Sinceramente, estos últimos meses no he tenido ánimos para escribir nada, digamos que he pasado por una gran etapa sin imaginación, pero aquí estoy, he vuelto a la carga con muchas más ideas para este fic. Comprendería de corazón que no quisiéseis leerlo, porque lo he dejado abandona, pero prometo, que intentaré compensaros toda esta larga espera, y creo que merecerá la pena. Sinceramente tengo muchas ganas de volver a escribir,y ya estoy trabajando en el capítulo cuatro. Sólo quería avisaros, para que sepáis que volveréis a tenerme por aquí y que mañana o pasado tendréis capítulo nuevo, no prometo colgar uno por día, porque me es imposible con los estudios, pero sí todos los findes de semana. De veras perdón y un beso a todas y que... ¡espero que me perdonéis!

¡Os quiero!


	5. Chapter 4

ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes no son míos ni mucho menos, pertenecen a la encantadora y fantástica Stephanie Meyer. Sólo Christine y Bárbara son míos.

Capítulo 4

Me levanté al día siguiente con renovadas energías, desde mi cuarto podía escuchar como Renée preparaba el desayuno, por lo que supuse que hoy me había levantado más temprano que de costumbre, a pesar de que el día de ayer había sido agotador, me sentía descansada, como si hubiese dormido más de trece horas. Me desperecé, estirándome por completo,y cuando lo hice pude sentir como mi pie rozaba algo. Abrí los ojos lentamente, notando como la poca luz que desprendía el sol en Forks se colaba por la ventana. Me senté en la cama, aún bastante adormilada, bostecé tapándome la cara y volví a sentir algo blandito contra el pie. Al mirarlo, vi a una bolita de pelos acurrucada, obviamente era Roxy. La cogí con cariño y la abracé, haciéndola despertar.

Vamos bonita, es hora de despertarse.¿Tienes hambre?- La solté en la cama, donde se desperezó. Me levanté y me acerqué al tocador, tenía los pelos de una loca. Tomé el cepillo y lo pasé por el pelo, quitando todos los posibles enredos que tuviese. A través del espejo vi como Roxy me miraba, su mirada era claramente : "Tengo ganas de hacer pis". Sonreí, me volví a acercar a la cama y me puse las zapatillas, al ver que me dirigía a la salida, Roxy se levantó y saltó de la cama, dispuesta a seguirme. Antes de bajar las escaleras dirección a la cocina, hice una paradita en el cuarto de baño, donde hice mis necesidades. Cuando entré en la cocina mamá estaba tarareando distraidamente una canción de la radio a la vez que preparaba el desayuno, Roxy también estaba desayunando.

Buenos días mamá- Le dí un beso cariñoso en la mejilla

Buenos días cariño, qué temprano te has levantado hoy. ¿Quieres huevos con bacon?

Sí por favor, pero antes voy a sacar a Roxy a que haga pis.- Abrí la puerta y cogí unas bolsitas para recoger las caquitas, por si acaso le entraban ganas, mi pequeña cachorrita ya había salido, por lo que si que estaba necesitada, cuando salí se la veía la mar de agusto en el jardín delantero, me fijé en su patita, estaba más que claro que ya no le dolía tanto.

Me acerqué para comprobar que sólo había hecho pis, volví a casa con el estómago rugiendo. Cuando entré Renée acababa de sacar los huevos de la sartén, me senté en una de las sillas de la cocina y enfrente se sentó mi madre.

¿A qué hora entras hoy a trabajar? - Pregunté al terminar de tragar un trozo de humeante bacon.

Tengo que estar allí dentro de una hora, digamos que hoy todas hemos sido madrugadoras.

Digo que sí, y mira que eso es raro- Añadí sonriendo.

Entonces, ¿vas a salir hoy con Leah? - Renée habló luego de unos dos minutos de silencio, esperé a terminar de masticar y tragar para responder.

La verdad es que no me acordaba, pero sí, voy a salir con ella,y así de paso conozco un poco más esto. La verdad...es que el empezar no ha sido tan malo, digamos que... me gusta Forks. - Admití, terminándome el desayuno

Las cosas han cambiado mucho, nunca pensé que volvería a vivir aquí, pero ya nos ves- Apartó un poco su plato y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa- La verdad es que ahora todo es mejor, ya no solo una jovencita de veinte años con un marido y una hija pequeña. Sin duda, todo va mejor.

Sonreí, me gustaba ver bien a mi madre. Me terminé el desayuno y recogí ambos platos, para luego ponerlos en la pileta.

-No te preocupes que los limpio yo, vendré temprano, así que prepararé la cena. - Mi madre se levantó y me palméo un hombro. Escuché como entraba en el cuarto de baño, por lo que supuse que iría a peinarse, porque vestida ya estaba. Miré el reloj que colgaba de la pared, diez y cuarto. Era bastante temprano puesto que Leah no llegaría hasta las once y media. Cuando terminé de guardar los platos, me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Renée se había ido hacía ya algunos minutos, por lo que tenía la casa para mí y para Roxy. Me lavé la cara y cepillé los dientes. Leah me había dicho que iríamos a la playa a nadar, por lo que elegí un bañador de color rosa chicle, que resaltaba mi piel clara. Dedicí ponerme unos shorts vaqueros blancos, y una camiseta de tirantes rosa también, me calcé las sandalias blancas y metí en la mochila la toalla, un cepillo para el pelo,el móvil, las llaves y poco más. Como aún me sobraba mucho tiempo, (sólo eran las 10 y media), fui a la cocina, donde estaba Roxy jugando con un huesecito de plástico. Saqué lo necesario de la nevera para preparar una ensalada de pasta y un pequeño tupper para guardarla.

Cuando me aseguré de que no faltaba nada, me dirigí hacia el salón a esperar a Leah, aunque aún faltaba un cuarto de hora. Roxy se acercó a mi, juguetona, con el hueso en los dientes, me senté en el suelo y comencé a jugar con ella. Ahora que lo pensaba, no podía dejarla sola en la casa, era demasiado pequeñita y no me gustaba que estuviese sola mucho tiempo. Pensé que a Leah no le importaría que nos la llevásemos, por lo que subí pitando a mi habitación, donde cogí su cepillo y un lazo azul cielo, bajé los escalones de dos en dos y volví a sentarme donde antes. Cepillé su pelaje suavemente, disfrutando del tacto suave del pelo, terminé colocándole el lazo alrededor del cuello, encima del collar, sin que apretase mucho.

-Eres una perrita muy guapa- Le dije sonriendo, me encantaba pasar tiempo con Roxy, aunque supongo que si la gente me escuchase hablar con ella pensarían que estoy loca, pero no lo estoy, simplemente, paso demasiado tiempo sola. Observé como se ponía de pie y comenzaba a andar, para luego volverse hacia mi, como pidiéndome la opinión.

-Hay qué ver lo presumida que eres – Dije negando con la cabeza. Miré mi reloj de muñeca y Leah estaba por llegar. Fui de nuevo a la cocina y guardé en la mochila bolsitas, puesto que pasaríamos todo el día fuera y también la correa, pero esto segundo no lo guardé, si no que llamé a Roxy y la amarré, pues tenía miedo que se pudiese escapar y le pasase algo malo. Cuando sólo faltaba un minuto para las once y media, llamaron al timbre, me dirigí a abrir la puerta, con Roxy pisándome los talones.

Qué puntual, Leah- Dije a modo de saludo.

En otra parte...

(Punto de vista de Bella)

Sabía que algo estaba pasando en mi casa, últimamente los notaba a todos muy...raros, tensos y además veía como mi marido y mi cuñada, Alice, se intercambiaban miradas de – según lo interpreté yo- de preocupación. Aún así, yo hacía como si no hubiese notado nada, si no me lo querían contar... bueno, me fastidiaba un poco que me ocultasen las cosas, pero no podía hacer nada.

Ness...quiero decir, Renesmee y yo estábamos en la habitación de la pequeña, yo cepillaba sus hermosos rizos mientras ella leía un libro heredado por mí ( Cumbres Borrascosas) cuando escuché como mi marido nos llamaba a ambas para que bajásemos.

Casi toda la famlia estaba en el salón, aunque cada uno estaba haciendo algo. Esme garabateaba algo en una libreta, Jasper y Emmett estaban viendo la televisión, seguramente algún partido de fútbol y Alice y Rosalie debatían algo sobre una revista de moda. Edward nos esperaba sentado, con su rostro tan tranquilo como siempre, pero yo sabía que algo iba mal, pues en cuanto entramos en la sala todos dejaron de hacer sus actividades para mirarnos a Renesmee y a mí. _Mamá, ¿algo va mal? _Renesmee me preguntó através de su don,y yo negué levemente con la cabeza.

Esperé en silencio hasta que Edward habló. - Tenemos que decirte una cosa, Bells...- Miré a todos durante unas milésimas de segundo, sin decir nada- Recuerdas... bueno, habrás nota que estos días todos hemos estado un poco...tensos. Fue.. por una visión de Alice.

Abrí los ojos de par en par. Preparándome para lo peor - ¿Son...son los Vulturis? - Pregunté con miedo- ¿Van a volver? - Instintivamente cargué a Renesmee, juntando mi mejilla con su cabeza.

No es eso, Bells, tranquilízate- Esta vez habló Alice, que había dejado la revista de lado- Hará cosa de uno o dos días, mientras vigilaba a tu padre, otras personas se cruzaron en medio de su futuro, no pude ver del todo porque... un licántropo estaba de por medio, o varios.

¿Qué le ha pasado a mi padre?¿Está bien Charlie? -

Sí, todo va bien, digamos que recibió una visita inesperada...nadie lo esperábamos la verdad, todo está un poco confuso pero..

Ve al grano Alice- La corté- Me estás poniendo nerviosa.

Tu madre ha vuelto a Forks, Bella y por lo visto no vuelve sola, no.. no vuelve con su marido, sino con su hija.

Jajaja buenoo, ahí la dejo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Bueno, sé que es cortito, pero quiero dejaros con la intriga, además de que tenía ganas de colgar ya esta parte. Espero que comentéis y bueno, que me digais fallos y tal que le veis al fic, ¿vale? Un beso muy grande a tods !


	6. Chapter 5 Never feel this way

Capítulo 5 Never feel this way

Antes de empezar, ningún personaje excepto Christine y Bárbara son míos, todos los demás son obra de Stephanie Meyer.

LEAH'S POV

Aparqué el coche frente de la casa de Christine, miré mi reloj de muñeca: aún faltaban cinco minutos, la casa parecía tranquila, pero con mi oído _súper agudizado _pude escuchar pasos dentro de la casa. Abrí la puerta y...

-_Vampiros..- _pensé. Bajé del coche en menos de un segundo y cerré la puerta sin hacer ruido, fui olisqueando el ambiente, el olor venía de la parte trasera del jardín de Christine, salté la verja y sin dudarlo, me dirigí hacía allí, me pillase Chris o no. Seguí intentando percibir otra vez el olor del vampiro, o el de _los_, pero parecía como si el olor se acabase en el bosque,era reciente, pero no tanto, tal vez dos o tres días,no podía transformarme ahora y seguir el olor, pues había quedado con Christine, pero me apunté mentalmente que esa misma noche avisaría a Jacob y vendría a revisar el terreno. Me apuré a llegar a la entrada y llamar al timbre, cambiando con dificultad la expresión de mi cara. Los pasos de Christine se escucharon y de pronto la puerta se abrío.

-Qué puntual, Leah- Dijo Chris, con una sonrisa amable, le devolví la sonrisa y la saludé.

-Hola Chris, ¿estás lista?

-Sólo me queda coger mi bolso, pero pasa mientras- Se hizo a un lado y al agachar la vista, puede ver a un cachorro la mar de mono moviendo su colita mientras me miraba.  
Me agaché instintivamente, me solían gustar mucho los animales, sobretodo los perros.

-Es una monada- Dije mientras acariciaba la cabecita del perro/a, miré su lazo y supuse que era un perro por el color azul.- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Roxy- contestó, desde la lejanía de su cocina, me erguí y me adentré en la casa. Era espaciosa, y de colores claros como el melocotón, crema y vainilla. Antes de que terminase mi reconocimiento visual, apareció Christine con su bolso a cuestas.

-Me tengo que tengo que llevarme a Roxy- dijo, haciendo una pequeña mueca, supuso que me molestaría o algo así, pero todo lo contrario

-No te preocupes, no es molestia. - Contesté sinceramente y Chris sonrió aliviada.

-Aún es un cachorro y me da lástima dejarla tanto tiempo sola, y como no suele dar problemas..- Explicó mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la salida. Se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con la llave y nos montamos en el coche. Christine se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, con Roxy en el regazo, la mayoría del trayecto fue silenciosa, excepto la parte en la que me preguntó quién más iría a la playa.

-Irán casi todos los que viste ayer, creo, les encanta estar en la playa holgazaneando.- Comenté, divertida.

-parecen buenas personas.

-Eso sí, son buenísimas personas, siempre están ahí para ayudarse los unos a los otros, como una piña, y también para ayudar a aquél que lo necesite.

Christine asintió, en silencio, me pareció verla un tanto nerviosa, se notaba que era un tanto tímida. Llegamos pronto a la playa de La Push, estaba casi vacía, y digo casi porque sólo se encontraban ahí las dos manadas.

En cuanto bajamos del coche, las miradas se centraron en nosotras, bueno, en Christine y en su pequeña acompañante.

-No nos dijiste que ibas a traer a nadie- Me dijo Paul, mientras nos acercábamos a el círculo donde se hayaban.

-¿Y desde cuando te digo yo lo que voy a hacer? - Contesté con una sonrisa irónica, propia de mí. Observé como muchos se acercaban a Chris para saludarla,y también a Roxy, a la segunda se la veía muy feliz de ser el centro de atención, y Christine tuvo que aclarar varias veces que era hembra aunque llevaba un lazo celeste.

Llamé la atención de Jacob con la mirada, éste se acercó a mí en cuanto terminó de hablar con Christine.

-¿Qué pasa Leah?

-Me temo que en Forks hay _visitantes...- _Dije haciendo hincapié en la última palabra, para que supiese por donde iban los tiros.

-¿Estás segura?

-Completamente- Contesté, seria. - He encontrado el olor en el jardín trasero de Christine, era reciente, dos días tal vez. - Observé a Jacob, y a su rostro, sabía que estaba preocupado, al igual que yo. - Esta noché haré guardia, por si encuentro de nuevo el olor, o por si se vuelve a pasar por ahí.

- Puede que tal vez esté solo de paso...- Comentó Jake pensativo.

- Claro,como cuando Bella, ¿recuerdas?- Pregunté. Sabía que había dado en el clavo, ¿cómo olvidar la vez en la que la vampira Victoria había formado un ejército sólo por rencor? No, eso sin duda no se olvidaba.

- Deberíamos volver..- Seguí la mirada de Jake y vi que Christine echaba algunas miradas hacia donde nosotros estábamos mientras hablaba con Collin. Asentí y comenzamos a andar, al llegar a la altura de Christine, ( la cual había dejado a Roxy con Jared y Kim) le pasé un brazo por los hombros. Comencé a hablar dirigiéndome a Collin:

- ¿Sabes donde está Seth?

- Sí, me dijo que ahora venía, pero que iba a recoger a Bárbara- Comentó un tanto desanimado. Sabía que los chicos estaban tristes, por decirlo de algún modo, porque desde que estaba con Bárbara casi no estaba con ellos.

CHRISTINE POV'S

Así que Seth vendría ahora... no pude evitar que el corazón se me acelerase, o que el rojo inundase mis mejillas, realmente no sabía qué me pasaba, pues nunca me había sentido así.

Jojojojo, hola a todos y todas! Qué tal estáis? Bueno espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, sé de antemano que el capítulo es demasiado corto, pero es que se acerca el final de la segunda evaluación y estoy bastante repleta de exámenes, sin contar que la semana pasada estuve enferma... en fín, que ahora me voy a poner con la continuación de este capítulo, a ver si lo puedo subir mañana por la tarde. Espero que perdonéis mi retraso, mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?

También tengo que añadir que para que Christine y Bella se conozcan faltan aún unos cuantos capítulos ( pero no os preocupeis, ¡no son muchos! n.n' ) Si no os gusta algo, o queréis hacerme una crítica o una petición, lo acepto.

Os quiero! Christine 


	7. Chapter 6: Teenage Dream

Los personajes no son míos, todos excepto Christine y Bárbara son de la excelentísima Stephenie Meyer.

Capítulo 6. Teenage Dream

Christine POV's

Y entonces lo ví acercarse, con su hermosa sonrisa plantada en la cara, pero aquella sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos. Le hice un "reconocimiento" de arriba a bajo, y cuando mi mirada se volvió a posar en la suya, vi que me estaba observando. Un escalofrío me recorrió toda la espalda, y me vi obligada a apartar la vista hacia uno de sus costados, peero, mala elección, pues simplemente con verla supe quién era: Bárbara. Era...perfecta, si la perfección existiese sería ella ; rubia, alta ( aunque gracias a sus tacones), ojos azules, morena de piel y cuerpo 100, parecía sacada de una revista de moda. Sentí palidecer, contra ella yo no podía hacer nada. Intenté quitar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, y centrar mi atención en otra cosa, pero no podía, y menos ahora que Seth y Bárbara se acercaban a Leah, la cual estaba al lado mía. Escuché un ladrido y al mirar hacia abajo vi a Roxy moviendo la cola, me agaché y la tomé en brazos, ráscandole detrás de la orejita.

- Hola Leah- Casi como un impulso, volví a mirarle.

- Hasta que apareces- Comentó Leah, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Sé que hace un rato que debería de haber llegado, pero me he levantado tarde y además he tenido que ir a recoger a Bárbara- Su mirada volvió a cruzarse con la mía, y tuve el impulso de hablar.

- Hola- Saludé.

- Hola- Me respondió.

-Supongo que la recordarás- Dijo Leah- es Christine, la hijas de Reneé

- Sí, la recuerdo. Eres la chica a la que evité que se cayese por las escaleras, ¿no es así? - Mi cara se tornó roja ante su mirada y su sonrisa.

- Así es. - Murmuré.

- ¿Qué pasó ayer, Sethi?- Habló una voz desconocida para mí - Me he perdido un poco.- Bárbara fue la que habló.

- No fue nada, sólo que Christine se iba cayendo ayer y pues la sujeté para que no ocurriese eso.

- Mi novio siempre tan caballeroso, ¿verdad?- Preguntó , mientras se abrazaba a Seth.

- Sí- Contesté fingiendo una leve sonrisa.

- Ella es Bárbara, la novia de Seth, y por lo tanto, mi cuñada...- Nos presentó Leah, creí notar cierto cambio de tono al mencionar la última palabra, pero no dije nada al respecto.

- Yo soy Christine- Le ofrecí una mano a modo de saludo, pero me quedé así, con la mano suspendida en el aire, pues no había respondido a mi saludo, en cambio me miró de arriba a abajo, atravesándome con la mirada como con rayos x. Me sentí un tanto estúpida, así que volví a tomar a Roxy con las dos manos, un extraño e incómodo silencio se apoderó de la situación. Volteé a mirar a otro lado, sin saber qué hacer.

-Bueno..- Por fín Seth rompió el silencio. - Será mejor que vayamos a saludar a los demás. - Tomó a Bárbara de la mano y se alejaron unos metros de ahí. Suspiré aliviada, mientras me dejaba caer en un tronco que había cerca.

- No la soporto..- Escuché murmurar a Leah.

-¿A quién?

- A Bárbara. - Respondió como si fuera obvio

- Y, ¿por qué?

- Porque es una niña malcriada, y sólo está con mi hermano porque en el instituto es popular y es de los más "guapos y musculosos".

- ¿Y Seth lo sabe?

- No lo sé, tampoco sé por qué sale con ella, no tiene pinta de estar muy enamorado...- Nos quedamos en silencio un rato. El resto de la mañana pasó un poco más tranquila, a eso de las 3 y media, Seth avisó que Bárbara se iría con sus padres de vacaciones y que no volvería hasta dentro de unas dos semanas, por lo que la acompañaría a su casa y luego volvería.

Cuando se fueron, todos empezaron a murmurar cosas. Observé como el ambiente se relajaba y entonces es cuando empezamos a pasárnoslo bien. Los chicos sacaron una pelota y empezaron a jugar, las chicas ( menos Leah que se apuntó) se quedaron observando.

Cuando empezó a atardecer algunos se fueron, mientras que otros siguieron jugando, la tarde era perfecta, no hacía ni viento ni frío. Aproveché unos minutos de soledad para ir a caminar por la orilla de la playa, sintiendo la breve brisa rozar mi piel, me paré después de un pequeño rato andando y me senté, cruzando las piernas, jugué con las piedras mientras observaba como el sol empezaba a ponerse.

-La vista es espectacular, ¿verdad?- Me sobresalté cuando reconocí la voz proveniente de

mi espalda.

- Sí- me aclaré la garganta- Es preciosa. -Hubo unos momentos de silencio entre los dos, no pude evitar mirarlo de reojo, con la luz rojiza que desprendría el sol se veía aún más guapo.- ¿ Qué tal la despedida con Bárbara? - Pregunté

- Bien, vendrá en cosa de dos semanas- Respondió mientras se sentaba a mi lado, pude sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo llegar hasta mí.

-¿Lleváis mucho tiempo saliendo? - Me arrepentí al momento de haber hecho esa pregunta, pero ya estaba dicha, así que simplemente esperé a que respondiese.

- No, qué va, un mes como mucho.

Me mordí mi labio, sin saber bien qué decir- Oh, qué bien... es decir... seguro que os quereis mucho y tal...- _Oh dios Christine, ¿por qué siempre tienes que meter la pata en todo? Bocazas, que eres una bocazas_

- Sí, bueno... ¿Cómo es que Renée y tú os habéis mudado aquí? - Noté cómo quería cambiar de tema, pero me limité a responder. Las horas se me pasaron volando, y antes de que me diese cuenta la luna ya había salido. Me lo estaba pasando tan bien.. y había descubierto muchas cosas de Seth; era atento, simpático, dulce y romántico. Y sabía escuchar. También que tenía 17 años y que iba al instituto de la Push.

-Oh Dios, me tengo que ir Seth, mi madre estará preocupada, le dije que volvería temprano.- Dije poniéndome de pie, cosa que también hizo Seth.- Debo buscar a Leah, ella es la que me va a llevar.

- Te acompaño hasta allí.- Asentí mientras sonreía, andamos hasta donde antes estaban todos, pero sólo quedaban Embry, Paul y Jared, acompañados de Roxy, la cual estaba tumbadita al lado de ellos, adormilada.

- ¿y Leah? - Pregunté extrañada de no verla ahí.

- Ha tenido que irse, me ha dicho, Seth, que si tu podrías acercarla a su casa. - Dijo Jacob.

- Claro que no, sin problemas, vamos Chris. - Respondió Seth. Mi mente estaba dividida, una parte maldecía a Leah por haberme dejado sola con Seth, y otra estaba agradecida, muy muy agradecida, porque aunque lo negase, quería pasar más tiempo con el, era todo muy raro, sólo podía pensar en él aunque lo hubiese conocido ayer parecía como si siempre hubiese estado ahí.

Tomé a Roxy en brazos y me despedí de los chicos, no pude evitar bostezar, había sido un día divertido, pero un tanto cansado.

- ¿Tienes sueño? - Preguntó Seth con una sonrisa.

- La verdad es que sí, anoche no es que durmiese mucho. - Contesté, encogiéndome de hombros y hablando hicimos el camino hasta su moto.

- Espero que no te dé miedo ir en moto- Dijo mientras me pasaba un casco.

- No, no te preocupes. Me subí detrás de él, poniendo a Roxy en medio, que como era pequeñita y se movía poco iba muy bien, a pesar de que estuviese en medio, podía sentir su piel, suave y tersa. El viaje se me hizo corto, cuando menos me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado. Seth me ayudó a bajarme y le di el casco.- Gracias por traerme. - Agradecí, sonriendo.

- No me des las gracias, hoy me lo he pasado muy bien, me alegro de que mi hermana te haya invitado a la playa hoy. - Volteé la mirada, avergonzada.

- Bueno, creo que debería de entrar ya, se hace tarde. -

-Sí,tienes razón.

- Mándale a tu madre y a Leah saludos, también a Charlie.

- Lo haré- Volví a sonreír, y vi como agachaba su cabeza hacia mi, el corazón empezó a latirme a cien por cien, y no pude hacer nada más que quedarme pasmada, con los ojos muy abiertos. Sentí sus labios cálidos rozar mi mejilla, en un beso que podía haber durado dos segundos, o dos minutos, no lo sabía, había perdido el control del tiempo. Abrí los ojos cuando noté como se alejaba, y vi que sonreía.

Me puse colorada y despidiéndome por última vez, avancé hasta la puerta de mi casa, al llegar a ella dejé a Roxy en el suelo para poder abrir la puerta, volteé a mirar por última vez para ver como se subía a su moto y se ponía el casco, me despedí con la mano y entré, apoyándome en la puerta, notaba como las piernas me temblaban. Seth me hacía sentir cosas que nunca, nunca había sentido, y eso me hacía sentir feliz, pero rara,era como el sueño de toda adolescente. Me erguí y me dirigí a la cocina, mamá estaría a punto de llegar y tenía que preparar la cena.

Hola a todas! Qué tal? Espero que bien, yo también estoy bien, aunque bastante cansadita, qué pena que mañana sea de nuevo lunes, me entra una pereza tan solo pensarlo... Pero bueno, estoy contenta porque he visto vuestros comentarios, ¡ me alegro tanto de que os guste! Me hacéis sentir muy bien, de veras, tengo bastante inspiración, así quee, antes del próximo fin de semana intentaré publicar otro cap, peeero, teneis que dejarme caps haciéndome saber que os gusta, eh?

Os deseo una muy feliz y buena semana y nos vemos muy muy pronto!

Chaao!


	8. Chapter 7: Algo más

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Capítulo 7. Algo más.

Seth POV'S

-_Ya estoy aquí_- Avisé, sentándome sobre los cuartos traseros

- _Ya era hora_- Comentó Leah

- He tenido que dejar la moto y avisar a mamá, a parte de que he tenido que llevar a Christine a su casa.

- _Como si eso fuera un problema para tí, lo he visto en tu mente_.

-_ Me harías un favor muy muy grande si dejases de meterte en mi mente_- Murmuré mentalmente,molesto, estábamos ya en nuestra forma lobuna y nos dirigíamos hacia el claro en el que habíamos quedado toda la manada.

Intenté no pensar en Christine,pero era casi imposible.

-_ ¿Podrías dejar de pensar en tus cosas cursis? _- Me preguntó Leah con un tono de enfado, obviamente se debía a que estaba recordando lo ocurrido en esa misma tarde, en la playa.

-_ Lo siento_.- Me disculpé, para alivio de ambos, llegamos donde todos los demás estaban í en sus pensamientos que iba a preguntarme algo más al respecto, pero se calló en el último momento.

-_ Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos- _Comenzó a hablar Jacob, con tono Alpha.- _Alguno de vosotros, por no decir casi ninguno, está informado del tema. _-Hizo una breve pausa- _Leah encontró esta mañana el rastro de un vampiro a los alrededores de la casa de Christine, la hija de Renée_. - Casi al instante todo el mundo comenzó a cuchichear, yo sentí palidecer, pero, ¿cómo no había notado el herdor cuando estuve ahí? Noté como el lomo se me erizaba.

- _Tranquilizaos chicos_- Ordenó Jacob, al momento todos nos callamos- _Vamos a ir unos cuantos a hacer guardia, por si el vampiro vuelve a acercarse por la casa, aunque el olor es de hace un par de días, puede que cambie de opinión y vuelva a primera ronda la realizaremos Seth, Leah y yo, los demás pueden irse. Chicos- _dijo refiriéndose a mi hermana y a mi_- Quedamos a las 11 aquí mismo- _Ambos asentimos y nos dispusimos a marcharnos, como todos. Se me apetecía ir a pie humano, por lo que me escondí detrás de unos arbustos y me volví a transformar, poniéndome los pantalones que tenía atados a la pierna derecha. Escuché que alguien se acercaba y comprobé que era Leah, comenzamos a andar en silencio, por lo visto cada miembro de la manada se había ido en una dirección diferente, por así decirlo, cada uno a su bola.

- Te gusta, ¿verdad? - La miré sorprendido, la pregunta me había pillado desprevenido.

- Claro, es mi novia, ¿no? - Respondí, haciéndome el tonto.

- No te hagas el tonto. Estoy hablando de Christine. - Me puse nervioso al escuchar su nombre, Leah esperó en silencio a que respondiese, pero no solté nada.- Vamos Seth, soy tu hermana, puedes confiar en mí.

Suspiré, sabía que al fin y al cabo acabaría diciéndoselo, o se acabaría enterando por mis pensamientos.

- Sí, Leah, me gusta...Pero... es algo más a parte de eso, es como si la conociese de toda la vida, y sólo la he visto dos veces, es algo extraño, antes Bárbara, aunque no me gustaba, me parecía guapa ahora, ni eso. Sólo tengo ojos para Christine...- Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que me había parado. Me pasé con frustración las manos por el pelo. Leah me había escuchado en completo silencio, sin hacer ni un sólo comentario. Volví a suspirar, tenía que admitirlo de una vez.- Leah, creo... creo que me he imprimado.

Observé como en la cara de Leah se formaba una pequeña sonrisa- No podrías haber elegido a nadie mejor, Seth.

Hooooola a tods! ¿Qué tal? Yo muy bien, la verdad, disfrutando de un pequeño puente que tengo a pesar de que hay que estudiar bastante, pero bueno... Espero que os haya gustado el cap, sé que es cortito, pero tiene cosas interesantes, ¿ o no? No creo que suba cap esta noche, pero seguramente mañana o pasado subiré otro, peeeero, teneis que dejarme reviews, que no sé si os gusta el fic o no. Gracias a las chicas que me habéis comentado , ya veo que tengo algunas lectoras "fieles", como wi XD, flexer, Andrea and Naturberd, TeamWolfs, y demás chicas a las que agradezco un montón! De veras que estoy muy muy agradecida. Mmm, ah, sí. Que dentro de algunos capítulos os enteraréis de quién es el vampiro que ronda por la casa de Christine, sólo os puedo decir que es invención de Stephenie Meyer, y que si os habéis leido el libro de La segunda vida de Bree Tanner, cuando leáis el capítulo, lo entenderéis todo mucho mejor. Un beso muy grande, os quiero!


	9. Aquí estoy de nuevo

¿Hola? ¿ Hay alguien por aquí? Espero que sí, también espero que os acordéis de mi y que podáis perdonarme…

Sé que llevo muchísimo tiempo sin subir ningún sólo capítulo, sin dar ninguna señal de vida, pero sinceramente llevo bastante tiempo alejada del mundo de la escritura ( cofcofelamoresasícofcof…)

No hay ni una sola semana en la que no haya pensado en este fic, se me ocurrían cosas y muchas de ellas bastante buenas, pero no llegué a sentarme en ninguno de esos casos… Digamos que en este último año mi vida ha cambiado bastante, para bien en algunos casos, para mal en otros, pero ha cambiado: entre el amor, los estudios ( que por fin estoy en mi último año antes de la universidad), algunos problemillas personales… No tenía la suficiente " fuerza de voluntad" para escribir…

Pero digamos que desde hace unas semanas vuelvo a tener la necesidad de escribir y de terminar esta historia ( no os asustéis, no se ha acabado aún, diría que todavía está empezando) porque no puedo morirme sin acabarla. ( Imaginad cómo estaba el 12 de Diciembre, en el supuesto "fin del mundo", pensando n_o puede ser que no haya vuelto a escribir_…)

¡Pero aquí estoy de nuevo! Y esta vez sí voy a continuarla, puede que alguna vez tarde más que otra, sobre todo en mayo que tengo selectividad.. pero en principio me encuentro con muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo esta preciosa historia de amor!

Sólo me queda pedir perdón una vez más, y bueno… espero que si aún hay alguien leyéndome, aunque sea sólo una persona, escribiré para esa persona. Así que ya sabéis, si perdonáis a esta tonta que no tiene fuerza de voluntad y que quiere volver a escribir, dejadme un review para yo saber que no estoy hablando sola XD

PD: En mi defensa tendré que decir que en esta ausencia he mejorado y creo que los capítulos serán mejores que los de antes

Un beso enorme a tod s los que me leáis.

Con cariño:

-Christine


	10. Chapter 8: El rastro del merodeador

Capítulo 8

Justo cuando terminaba de preparar la mesa, el sonido de una cerradura rompió casi todo el silencio que había en la casa. Renée anunció que había llegado a casa y poco después la vi aparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

- Hola cariño. ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?- Me preguntó, mientras se acercaba a mí y me daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Muy bien, ma. Hoy me lo he pasado de maravilla - Admití, mientras ponía los platos en la mesa- Has llegado justo a tiempo.- Ambas nos sentamos y comimos hablando de nuestras cosas, le comenté casi todo lo que había pasado hoy, exceptuando la parte en la que Seth me había traído. ¿Os imagináis haberle contado eso a Renée?¿A mi madre? Qué va, por mucho que mi madre sea como una amiga, sentía verguenza, y más sabiendo como es Renée con esos temas... Prefería no contarle nada de temas amorosos.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, recogí la mesa y Renée se ofreció a fregar los platos , por lo que yo saqué a Roxy a dar un paseo por los alrededores de mi casa, para irme familiarizando con el "terreno". Mientras paseaba pensaba en todo lo sucedido en el día de hoy, me lo había pasado muy bien en la playa; todos eran simpatiquísimos. Instintivamente, mi mente se desvió hacia Seth, pensé en él, en su sonrisa, en sus ojos, en su forma de hablar, de tocarse el pelo cuando no sabía explicar algo con exactitud… hacía poco que lo conocía, pero era como si lo conociese de hace mucho. Algo estaba creciendo dentro de mi, algo que no sabía lo que era, pero que parecía ser amor….

Seth POV

Justo cuando dieron las once, Leah y yo llegamos al bosque que rodeaba la casa de Christine, allí ya estaba Jacob, vigilando la casa de Christine. 

-_He dado un rodeo por todo el perímetro pero no he encontrado huellas recientes, he seguido el rastro hasta Port Angeles, ahí acaba_.- Dijo Jake

_- Entonces, ¿ qué haremos?-_ Preguntó Leah

- _Deberías intentar entrar en su casa, prioritariamente en su habitación, a ver si ahí también está el olor. Y con disimulo preguntarle si le falta algo, o… no sé._- Murmuró Jake , consternado. – _No sé quién puede ser, pero todo esto me pone muy nervioso. La última vez que ocurrió algo así la cosa no acabó del todo bien…_

Me quedé recordando… yo no era un licántropo cuando ocurrió eso pero me lo habían contado los de la manada. Y me tensé, si algo le pasase a Christine… me culparía durante el resto de mi vida

-_Ey ey, Seth. La culpa no sería tuya si le pasase algo_- Intervino Leah, la cual había escuchado mis pensamientos. – _De todas formas nada le va a pasar, nuestro deber es proteger a los humanos._

Le agradecí mentalmente, y entonces me acordé de algo, algo bastante importante.

- _Oye Jake, ¿Bella sabe algo de todo esto?_ – Le pregunté. Me preguntaba cuál sería la reacción de Bella al enterarse de que tenía una medio-hermana.

- _Por lo que Renesmée me ha contado, Edward se lo dijo y ella se quedó en shock, cosa que yo veo normal, imaginaros cómo sería que te dijesen que tu madre está en Forks, madre a la que no ves desde tu boda, ósea se, 15 años, y te enteras de que tiene una hija…-_ Asentí en mi forma lobuna, pero me quedé callado, mirando por la ventana, sólo había una luz encendida desde el ángulo que yo me encontraba, y ese ángulo captaba la ventana de la habitación que supuse que sería de Christine, por el olor que de ella salía. Mi corazón se aceleró al ver su figura a través de la cortina, estaría preparando cosas, pues iba de un sitio para otro. De un momento a otro, la ventana se abrió, y yo retrocedí un paso aunque sabía que sería imposible que me viese. La vi asomarse, ya con su pijama puesto y con una cola de caballo mal hecha. Se quedó mirando la luna, la cual hoy estaba llena, soltó un leve suspiro y pareció sonreír y deseé ser el motivo de esa sonrisa. De repente bajó la mirada y me pareció ver que posaba sus ojos sobre los míos durante unas milésimas de segundo. Echó un último vistazo a la luna y cerró la ventana y corrió las persianas.  
Estaba enamorado de ella hasta las trancas, y tenía miedo de reconocerlo.


	11. Capítulo 9 : Agárrate, pequeña

Capítulo 9.

Al día siguiente me levanté a las 11, por lo que pegué un brinco, pues de cierto modo se me habían pegado las sábanas. Me tranquilicé un poco al ver que hoy era domingo, y que no tenía nada qué hacer. Mientras me daba una ducha me planteé el ir a buscar a Leah para ir a comer conmigo, aunque tampoco sabía si iba a estar ocupada o no. Me puse un vestido de manga corta en color amarillo pastel con un cinturón fino de color marrón a la cintura. Me puse mis sandalias marrones y dejé que mi pelo se secase solo. Miré el reloj, eran las 12 menos cuarto; tampoco había tardado mucho. Antes de bajar cogí una rebeca marrón por si hacía un poco de fresco. Al bajar estaba Renée jugando con Roxy, la cual al verme vino corriendo hacia mí para que yo la cogiese.

- Vaya, parece que a alguien se le han pegado hoy las sábanas, ¿ no? – Me dijo sonriendo.

- Buenos días, mamá.- Cogí a Roxy la cual se revolvía para darme besos en la cara.- La verdad sí, es que es la primera noche que descanso del todo bien desde que estamos aquí. – Le devolví la sonrisa y me senté a su lado, en el sofá.

- Y cuentamé, ¿ dónde vas tan guapa? – Me preguntó elevando una ceja y mirándome con una sonrisilla.

-¿ Eemm? – Me hice la tonta- No, nada, que quería pasarme a buscar a Leah por si quería comer conmigo, ya sabes… hoy es domingo y no tengo nada qué hacer.- Tenía pensado buscar a Leah, y si ya de paso veía a Seth... Ése era el motivo por el cual me había puesto " tan guapa", como decía Renée.-

- Aah, perfecto, te llevo. Y así de paso voy yo también a casa de Sue a llevarles unas magdalenas que he hecho esta mañana. ¿Quieres alguna?

- No gracias mamá- Dejé a Roxy en el suelo, que se fue a beber agua. – Ya la hora que es prefiero esperar a la comida. – Me puse de pie- Si no queremos llegar muy tarde deberíamos irnos ya.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo- Mamá también se levantó y cogió su bolso y las llaves del coche. Como no sabía cuánto tiempo íbamos a estar fuera, amarré a Roxy y le dije a Renée que nos la llevásemos, con lo que estaba de acuerdo. Nos montamos en el coche y empecé a ponerme nerviosa y a dolerme el estómago.

El camino se me hizo eterno a pesar de no haber tardado ni un cuarto de hora, bajamos del coche y juraba que mi corazón podía oírse en cuatro manzanas alrededor. Puse a Roxy en el suelo y acompañada de mamá, llegué hasta la puerta. A los 10 segundos de llamar la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Sue sonriente.

-¡ Vaya! ¡ Qué alegría! Pasad, no os quedéis ahí.- Se apartó de la puerta y las dos entramos. Renée le tendió la bandeja con las magdalenas

- Toma Sue, esta mañana me levanté temprano y me vino la inspiración pastelera, y como hice demasiadas y en casa sólo somos dos te he traído unas cuantas. Son magdalenas de plátano.

- Muchas gracias Renée, ¿ por qué no tomáis asiento? – Nos ofreció- Charlie estará por llegar. ¿ Cómo estás, Chris?

- Bien, gracias Sue. He venido a buscar a Leah, ¿ está aquí? .-

- La verdad no lo sé, porque estos críos entran y salen cuando se les apetece. Si quieres sube arriba y mira en su habitación. – Sonreí a modo de asentimiento y me giré dispuesta a dirigirme a la planta de arriba, cuando escuché una especie de zumbido y al mirar hacia arriba pegué un pequeño brinco, me encontraba frente a unos penetrantes ojos negros. Era él.

Me quedé en silencio, sin decir nada, sin hacer otra cosa que intentar respirar y mantener el equilibrio. Sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos, y yo tampoco lo hacía, era como si estuviese conectada a esa mirada.

-Siento si te he asustado- Dijo en voz baja, puesto que estábamos relativamente juntos. Dicho esto esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- No..no pasa nada. Estoy bien. – Le devolví la sonrisa lo mejor que pude. Escuché unos pasos a mis espaldas y eso me hizo volverme a mirar quien era. Era Sue, que me miró primero a mi, y luego a Seth.

- Hasta que por fin te levantas. – Le dijo con cariño pero en tono de reproche. Me volví a tiempo para ver su respuesta, me sentí un poco desilusionada al ver que ya no estaba tan cerca de mi.

- Ya llevo un rato despierto mamá, acabo de salir de la ducha .- Mi mirada se posó en su pelo, claramente húmedo todavía. Vestía una camiseta de amarillo claro, unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas negras. No pude evitar sonreír al ver que vestíamos del mismo color, como si nos hubiésemos puesto de acuerdo. Seth pareció darse cuenta también, pues me devolvió la sonrisa antes de volver a mirar a su madre- Lo que pasa es que he olido comida y tú sabes cómo soy yo…

-No tienes remedio – Bufó Sue. Pareció acordarse de algo y se dirigió a Seth- Por cierto, ¿ sabes si tu hermana está arriba?

- No está, mamá. Por lo que sé la señora Peeves la llamó desde la tienda que les había llegado dos pedidos con antelación y necesitaba su ayuda, y supongo que no volverá hasta la tarde.- Me desanimé al escuchar eso. Adiós a mis planes de hacer algo productivo el domingo.

Suspiré – Bueno, pues entonces será mejor que me marche.- Me dispuse a irme cuando noté una corriente eléctrica en mi brazo. Me volví despacio y le miré tímidamente. Se le veía un tanto nervioso

-Ey, Chris.¿ Ya te vas? – Me preguntó, sin soltarme el brazo.

- Sí, había venido a buscar a Leah y a preguntarle si le apetecía comer conmigo, pero visto que no está…- Me encogí un poco de hombros, sonriendo levemente. Se mordió el labio inferior y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

- Bueno, si no te importa…yo podría ir contigo a comer.- Mi corazón se aceleró tanto que pensé que se me saldría del pecho. Me quedé callada, sin que ninguna palabra se animase a salir de mi boca.- No quiero incomodarte, en serio, lo siento- Comentó Seth al ver que yo no contestaba.

- Me encantaría comer contigo- Me apresuré a decir, notando como los colores iban subiendo a mis mejillas. Una sonrisa surcaba su cara de oreja a oreja. ¿ Acaso Seth sentiría lo mismo por mi? No, eso es imposible… Él estaba con Bárbara, y sería casi imposible que sintiese algo por mi.- Voy a avisar a Renée. – Me dirigí con sigilo al comedor, donde como por arte de magia había llegado Sue sin que yo me diese cuenta. Me crucé de brazos y mi mano rozó el sitio donde Seth me había puesto su mano, aún podía sentir la calidez.

- Oye mamá- Paró su conversación con Sue y ambas me miraron- Que… Leah no está, pero voy a ir a comer con Seth…¿ puedo? – Pregunté tímidamente, era la primera vez que quedaba con un chico, y mucho más a solas.

- Claro cariño, pero tened cuidado y no volved muy tarde.- En ese momento entró Seth en la habitación, dejando caer en su brazo su chaqueta y pasándome un casco.

- No te preocupes Renée, la traeré de vuelta pronto.- Nos despedimos de nuestras madres y nos dirigimos a la puerta de entrada, donde estaban aparcadas dos motos. Esperé que sacase la moto de su aparcamiento mientras me ponía el casco. Él se puso su casco y se subió a la moto, me tendió una mano para que me subiese yo también. Me monté con cuidado puesto que llevaba falda. - ¿ Has montado alguna vez en moto? – Me preguntó

- Sí, el otro día me monté con Leah. – Bufó, para luego soltar una carcajada.

- Eso no es montar en moto. Ahora vas a saber cómo se conduce de verdad una moto. -_Agárrate pequeña._

**N/A:**

**Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras! Espero que estéis pasando un buen fin de semana**** Yo por desgracia tengo que estudiar y hacer deberes… pero digamos que no tengo ganas, y antes que eso voy a escribir el siguiente capítulo. Como veis la cosa avanza cada vez más, dentro de poco entrarán en acción los vampiros. ¿ Qué pasará? ¿ cómo se tomará Christine el reencuentro con Bella? Si os está gustando, hacédmelo saber por fis! Y si tenéis alguna sugerencia y/o quejas podéis dejadme un mp o un review diciéndomelo.**

**Un beso enorme chicas ¡! **


	12. Capítulo 10: Yellow

Seth's POV

Ese día me había levantado más tarde de lo que me gustaba levantarme normalmente porque la noche anterior había estado de guardia. Antes de bajar siquiera a desayunar me metí en la ducha para refrescarme. Notar el agua cayendo en la cabeza me hizo sentir mejor, estar de guardia era agotador, me había pasado casi toda la noche fuera de la casa de Christine, lo único que me consolaba era saber que estaba más cerca de ella de lo normal.

Aunque cada vez estaba más seguro de mis sentimientos, una parte de mí se sentía confusa.¿ Sería correspondido? ¿ Lograría alguna vez que Christine se enamorase de mí? ¿ Y Bárbara? ¿ Qué iba a pasar con ella? No es que me gustase, pero si la dejaba no quería herir sus sentimientos… Me sentía confuso pero a la vez seguro. Con esos pensamientos salí de la ducha. Cuando me estaba terminando de poner las zapatillas escuché un coche aparcar delante de la puerta, y cuando mi madre abrió la puerta supe que se trataba de ella. Me puse nervioso, recogí el cuarto de baño lo más rápido que pude y bajé las escaleras casi sin tocarlas. Me la vi de espaldas, frené a centímetros de ella, en ese momento, se dio la vuelta y noté cómo mi corazón se iba acelerando y cómo un cosquilleo me recorría las manos y el estómago. Estaba preciosa, perfecta, sus ojos eran como una telaraña para mi pues no podía escapar de ellos.

-Siento si te he asustado- Dije. La voz me había salido como un susurro, ese momento era tan perfecto para mi que no quería que ni siquiera el ruido lo perturbase

- No..no pasa nada. Estoy bien. – Sonrió. Y me sentí feliz, me sonreía a mí. Escuché como mamá se acercaba, aproveché que Christine se había vuelto al escuchar los pasos y me alejé muy a mi pesar de ella.

- Hasta que por fin te levantas. Me dijo mamá, por el rabillo del ojo vi que Christine había vuelto su vista a mi.

- Ya llevo un rato despierto mamá, acabo de salir de la ducha .- La miré y ella estaba me "echando" un vistazo. Me miré con la intención de descubrir qué era lo que le había hecho esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces me di cuenta, íbamos vestidos del mismo color, le sonreí, sintiéndome feliz por haber coincidido en eso- Lo que pasa es que he olido comida y tú sabes cómo soy yo…

-No tienes remedio – Me "regañó" mam- Por cierto, ¿ sabes si tu hermana está arriba?

- No está, mamá. Por lo que sé la señora Peeves la llamó desde la tienda que les había llegado dos pedidos con antelación y necesitaba su ayuda, y supongo que no volverá hasta la tarde.-

Christine suspiró– Bueno, pues entonces será mejor que me marche.- Vi que tenía intención de irse, y me puse nervioso. ¿Cómo iba a dejar que se marchase? Si cada segundo que pasaba alejada de mi me dolía, necesitaba pasar tiempo con ella, saber sus gustos, lo que no le gustaba, su canción favorita, su número favorito, la comida que más le gustaba, quería saberlo todo, y -Ey, Chris.¿ Ya te vas? – La agarré con delicadeza del brazo para evitar que se fuese, el contacto de su piel tibia hizo que me pusiera rojo, que me temblasen las piernas.

- Sí, había venido a buscar a Leah y a preguntarle si le apetecía comer conmigo, pero visto que no está…- Me mordí el labio, me moría por preguntarle si quería comer conmigo, pero… no me atrevía, pero era una oportunidad que no podía perder

- Bueno, si no te importa…yo podría ir contigo a comer.- No me contestaba nada. _Mierda Seth, ya la has cagado, está claro que no quiere comer contigo. Discúlpate e intenta actuar con normalidad.-_ No quiero incomodarte, en serio, lo siento- Me apresuré a decir

- Me encantaría comer contigo- _¡Dios Dios Dios que ha dicho que sí! _Mi fuero interno gritaba, si Christine no estuviese mirando me pondría a bailar -Voy a avisar a Renée. –Se fue al salón a avisar a su madre y yo corrí escaleras arriba para coger mi chaqueta y las llaves de la moto. Bajé corriendo otra vez, deseoso de partir y pasar un rato a solas con ella

Alcancé a escuchar la respuesta de Reneé pidiéndole que no volviese muy tarde.- No te preocupes Renée, la traeré de vuelta pronto.- Salimos de casa y ella esperó mientras yo sacaba la moto de su aparcamiento, me puse uno de los cascos y le pasé el otro, me subí y esperé a que subiese detrás, noté cómo me agarraba de la cintura– _Agárrate pequeña._

Arranqué, ir en moto era como estar en fase lobuna, sentir el viento en la cara me hacía sentir libre. En unos 40 minutos estábamos en Forks, paramos en un estacionamiento en una de las calles principales y le ayudé a bajar de la moto.

-¿ te gusta la comida mexicana?- Le pregunté – Sé de un restaurante bastante bueno de tacos.

- mmm- Dijo pensativa- La verdad es que nunca los he probado, pero si tú me aseguras que están buenos, me fiaré de ti.- Me contestó.

- ¿ Y cómo sabes que no te mentiría? – Pregunté, caminando a su lado. Se quedó callada, pensando una respuesta.

- No sé…- me miró- no pareces el tipo de chico que miente. Aunque tampoco me hagas mucho caso, no he conocido a demasiados chicos en mi vida..- Sonrió. Me sonrojé levemente, feliz de que pensase que yo no parecía un chico mentiroso. Llegamos al restaurante, el cual no estaba demasiado lleno, pasamos dentro y nos sentamos en una mesa. Al poco tiempo llegó el camarero y nos atendió. Mientras esperábamos a que la comida llegase le pregunté por su anterior vida.

- ¿dónde vivías antes de llegar a Forks?- Pregunté, me miró pensativa dos segundos

- En Vancouver, pero sólo estuve ahí 4 meses, y la verdad me alegro porque hacía también mucho frío allí, y no me gusta el frío, bueno, no me gustar tiritar, hace que me duela la espalda- Bajó la vista, sonriendo un poco avergonzada por su comentario. En ese momento llegó el camarero con nuestra orden: Quesadillas, Tacos y Fajillas de pollo. – La verdad es que huele muy bien

- Pues entonces espera a probarlo- Comenté. La comida transcurrió entre risas y rancheras. Descubrí que a Christine le gustaba mucho la música, la tranquilidad y que sabía hablar a parte del inglés español, italiano y francés. También que no tenía apenas amigos porque siempre se estaba mudando y prefería no relacionarse demasiado.  
Cuando terminamos de comer, por cierto, comida que Christine se negó a dejar que yo la invitase, nos fuimos a dar un paseo por un parque que no estaba muy lejos de ahí y que era muy bonito. Ahí seguimos hablando y conociéndonos, y cada segundo que pasaba me gustaba más. Tenía todo lo que yo siempre había buscado en una chica y no sólo eso, sino que era especial. Mientras paseábamos nuestras manos se llegaron a rozar varias veces, y yo me moría de ganas por cogérsela.

_Vamos Seth, cógela de la mano, si lo estás deseando- _me decía mentalmente. Y finalmente en un acto de valentía extrema, lo hice. Bueno, no directamente, pues no sabía si ella quería, estábamos sentados en un banco del parque y sus manos descansaban sobre sus piernas. Le aparté el pelo de la cara y se lo coloqué detrás de la oreja, y rozando su mandíbula y brazo, llegué hasta su mano, la cual lentamente cogí, estaba tibia, y muy suave. Entrelacé lentamente nuestros dedos, a lo que ella también respondió, la miré y estaba sonriendo, y entonces sonreí yo también.

Y a partir de ahí no le volví a soltar de la mano, a regañadientes la llevé hasta su casa puesto que ya estaba por anochecer y le dije a su madre que la llevaría temprano a casa.

Bajamos de la moto y ella me pasó el casco.- Me lo he pasado muy bien, Seth. Gracias por ir conmigo a comer…y por el paseo.

-De nada, gracias a ti por dejar que te acompañase, yo también me lo he pasado muy bien. ¿ Te gustaría repetir un día de estos?

- Claro, me encantaría- Me sonrió. – Bueno, supongo que mañana puede que nos veamos, si Reneé va a tu casa, ¿ vale? - Asentí sonriendo. Y entonces se acercó lentamente, cuando estuvo a menos de un metro de mí se puso de puntillas ya que era más baja que yo. Yo incliné la cabeza y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Cuando estaba a punto de separarse le tomé la cabeza delicadamente. Durante unos segundos nos miramos a los ojos, mi mirada se posó sobre sus labios, que estaban entreabiertos y que para mi eran extremadamente apetecibles. Me iba acercando lentamente, y cerré los ojos, ya podía notar su aliento en mi cara.

Nuestros labios estaban rozándose cuando….

_**N.A : hoooooola Chicaaasss! ¿ cómo estáis? Espero que bien! Siento la tardanza en subir capítulo , pero es que esta semana la he tenido de exámenes y encima hoy me he puesto mala con fiebre! Total, que no he tenido tiempo para nada u.u'. Ya véis que como recompensa por no subir capítulo en una semana os he dejado uno bastante emocionante. Espero que os haya gustado y que me comentéis **____**  
PD: El título del capítulo es por la canción de Coldplay- Yellow. Si no la habéis escuchado, este es el momento **____** Os encantará**_

_**Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras, me alegra ver que cada vez somos más **____** gracias a todas, vuestros comentarios me dan mucho ánimo y me inspiran para seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Os deseo un feliz fin de semana. Un beso enorme! Nos leemos **___


	13. Capítulo 11:Every teadrop is a waterfall

Capítulo 11: Every teadrop is a waterfall.

Christine's POV

_Ringgggggggg,ringgggggggggggg…_

Entonces abrí los ojos y volví a la realidad. Vi como Seth se alejaba de mi y metía la mano en su bolsillo, sin mirar el móvil lo descolgó y se lo llevó a la oreja.

-¿quién es?

- ¿ Me voy dos semanas y no te acuerdas de tu novia? – Reconocí la voz casi al instante, y mira que la había escuchado poco. Seth pareció quedarse mudo, como yo.

-Ah… hola Bárbara. ¿ Qué tal?

-¿ Bien y tú? Te he echado de menos, ¿ y tú a mi? – Preguntó de una forma muy melosa.

Me sentí como una completa estúpida. ¿ Cómo pude llegar a pensar que entre Seth y yo pasaría algo? Él estaba con Bárbara. Retrocedí unos pasos lentamente, y sin mirarle a la cara me giré y me agarró del brazo, di una leve sacudida para deshacerme de su mano. Fui andando rápidamente hasta la puerta de casa y pude oírle suspirar.- Yo… yo también.- Le respondió.

Me metí en casa y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Me apoyé en ella, y mientras yo resbalaba por la puerta hasta el piso, las lágrimas lo hacían hasta llegar a mi barbilla. Roxy vino corriendo a saludarme enérgicamente, la tomé entre mis brazos y la abracé, dejando que mis lágrimas humedeciesen su pelo.

-¿Christine? ¿ Estás bien? – Levanté la mirada, estaba Renée, mirándome preocupada. Me limpié las lágrimas y le intenté sonreír.

- sí, mamá , no te preocupes. – Me levanté del suelo y me dispuse a subir las escaleras. No tenía ganas de contarle lo sucedido. – No creo que cene, hasta mañana- Y subí las escaleras.

- Hasta mañana cariño.- Me encerré en la habitación con Roxy, parecía que sabía que yo estaba mal, porque se quedó a mi ladito, tranquilita, dándome besitos en el brazo mientras yo lloraba tumbada en la cama. Y así me quedé dormida…

SETH'S POV

_Arg, mierda, Bárbara._ Pensé. Ya ni me acordaba de ella. Pude ver cómo la cara de Chris cambiaba por segundos. Se iba, y todo por mi propia culpa, intenté retenerla, pero ella no quiso quedarse, tampoco iba a obligarla. Maldecí internamente cuando la vi entrar. Me despedí de Bárbara, mañana iría a verla y acabaría con esto de una vez por todas. Yo quería a Christine. Puse la moto en marcha y arranqué, y a 120 km/ hora llegué a La Push en quince minutos.

Estaba cabreado conmigo mismo, Sue me preguntó qué tal, pero ni siquiera le respondí. Me metí en la habitación y me tumbé en la cama. Al poco rato entró Leah, y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿ Qué ha pasado, Seth? Mamá me ha contado que has estado con Christine. – Bufé, me di la vuelta y la miré.

- La he cagado, Leah, no creo que Christine quiera volver a verme en la vida. Soy un estúpido. – Y entonces le conté todo.

**N/A: Holas Chic s! Qué tal? Espero que bien, de veras, siento muchísisisisisisimo la tardanza! Pero tengo un montón de exámenes, y estoy súper agobiada! Por suerte tengo un puente de unos pocos de días y aunque tengo que estudiar, estoy escribiendo también. No aseguro nada, pero casi seguro mañana tendréis otro capítulo y el domingo otro. Así que espero que os haya gustado. Sé que es cortito pero es que me gusta dejar con la intriga… Jajajaj. Chao! Un beso enormísimo **** Muuuuaakk!**


	14. Capítulo 12: I wanna be the one

Capítulo 12: I wanna be the one

Christine's POV

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con dolor de cabeza de tanto llorar. Me miré al espejo y vi que mis ojos estaban rojos. Roxy ya no estaba en la habitación, supuse que Reneé la habría sacado al levantarse. Bajé las escaleras y fui a la cocina donde había una notita pegada en la nevera.  
_ Hoy he tenido que trabajar más temprano y saldré más tarde,  
espero que estés bien, sabes que puedes contarme todo lo que quieras.  
Tienes dinero en la entrada para pedir pizza, si no, hay filetes de pollo en la nevera.  
Te quiero , Renée_

Suspiré, Roxy estaba en el salón jugando con un hueso muy contenta, cuando me vio vino corriendo a saludarme. Jugué un rato con ella hasta que empecé a tener hambre. Cuando estaba desayunando llamaron al teléfono, y cuando preguntó por mí, supe quién era; Leah.

-Hola Leah, ¿ cómo estás? – Intenté sonar lo más feliz que pude.  
- Bien gracias, ya me ha contado Seth lo que pasó anoche..-Al escuchar su nombre mi corazón se retorció del dolor.- Necesito hablar contigo, ¿Qué te parece que quedemos esta noche? Hay fiesta en casa de Embry, hoy es su cumpleaños.

-Leah, gracias por la invitación… pero sinceramente no tengo ganas de fiesta.

- Porfa, Christine, hazlo por mí. No te arrepentirás, en serio. – Suspiré , no tenía ganas de ir, pero tampoco tenía ganas de pasarme todo el día encerrada en casa.

- Vale, está bien. Pero, ¿qué hago con Roxy?-

- Tráela, la dejaremos en casa con mi madre. – Me quedé pensativa hasta que finalmente acepté.

- ¿ A qué hora vas a venir a buscarme?

-A las cinco, intenta estar lista para ese entonces.

- De acuerdo Leah, nos vemos luego- Me despedí.

- Hasta luego Christine, e intenta estar bien… ¿ vale? Un beso. – Se cortó la comunicación. Dejé el teléfono en su lugar y busqué cosas que hacer para mantener la mente ocupada y no pensar en nada. Puse la música a todo volumen y me dediqué a limpiar la casa hasta la hora de comer.

Freí un par de filetes de pollo e hice una ensalada. Cuando terminé no eran ni las dos y media, fregué lo usado rápido y saqué a Roxy a que hiciese sus cositas. Finalmente llegó la hora de la verdad, la hora de enfrentar ese momento y pensar en la fiesta. Subí a mi habitación y abrí el armario, y entonces, sufrí lo que toda chica sufre – por lo menos- una vez en la vida. _¿ Qué me pongo? _Antes de sacar todo y poner el cuarto patas arriba, hice un esquema mental de lo que tenía y de lo que sería adecuado; la fiesta era algo informal, o eso supuse. Primero observé el tiempo, a pesar de que estábamos en verano, en Forks no solía hacer calor, o por lo menos no mucho. Me decanté por un vaquero azul, con una camiseta de una sola manga corta de volantes naranja claro con flores marrones y amarillas, y complementé el conjunto con una chaqueta de cuero marrón y converse marrones.

Vale, la ropa ya estaba decidida, no me había costado mucho. Me metí en la ducha intentando no mirar la hora para no ponerme nerviosa. A los 20 minutos ya estaba fuera y vestida. Ahora tocaba lo más difícil.. peinado. ¿ Qué hago con mi pelo? Mi pelo era algo que a veces me sacaba de quicio. Rebusqué entre mis cosas la plancha de pelo que Reneé me había regalado en mi último cumpleaños. Y después de estar casi 40 minutos intentando hacer algo, terminé. Me miré un tanto aliviada al ver que el resultado no estaba del todo mal: me recogí el pelo en un moño bajo, donde coloqué una flor de adorno y solté algunos mechones.

Para rematar, escondí las ojeras bajo un poco de maquillaje y apliqué brillo de labios. No sabía por qué , pero hoy tenía ganas de sentirme _guapa. _Miré el reloj, faltaban 10 minutos para las cinco, me eché colonia, me puse pendientes, cogí el bolso y bajé a la cocina donde le puse a Renée dónde iba a ir. Cuando estaba terminando de amarrar a Roxy llamaron a la puerta, abrí y ahí estaba Leah, guapísima con un vestido blanco que resaltaba su color de piel y su figura.

-Qué guapa estás, Leah- Le alagué sonriendo, ésta me miraba un tanto sorprendida.

- Tú sí que estás guapa Chris. Casi ni te reconozco- Me reí , Leah siempre me hacía reír.

-Exageras, lo que pasa es que no estás acostumbrada a verme así.

- También puede ser eso. Bueno, ¿ estás lista? – Asentí y nos dirigimos al coche, como siempre, coloqué a Roxy en mis rodillas, la cual cada vez estaba más grande. – Oye Chris… respecto a lo de anoche..-

- No quiero hablar del tema, Leah- La interrumpí. – Yo sé que él es tu hermano y que tú le defiendes claro está, pero ayer… ayer me hizo daño.-

- No Chris, si yo le dije que era un idiota, porque lo es. Pero te puedo asegurar que no era su intención. – Me mantuve callada, pensando en sus palabras. A los 10 minutos de trayecto me preguntó. - ¿ Qué sientes por él?

- ¿ Por quién? ¿ Por Seth? – Bufé, pensé en mentirle a Leah por orgullo, decirle que no sentía nada, que para mí no era nada… Pero ¿de qué me serviría eso? – Estoy confusa, creo que estoy enamorada…pero no puedo asegurarlo porque nunca antes lo había estado. Cuando lo miro… mi estómago está como revuelto, y me tiemblan las piernas. – Me sonrojé, pero al recordar lo ocurrido ayer , me volvió a dar el bajón.- Pero no creo ser correspondida…- Leah no comentó nada más respecto al tema, pensé que seguro que Seth había hablado con ella y le había dicho lo que yo sospechaba, que no sentía nada por mí. No me dio tiempo a deprimirme más porque llegamos a casa de Leah. Estaba confusa, no sabía si entrar o quedarme fuera esperando a Leah.

- ¿ No vas a entrar? – Me preguntó.

-No- respondí. – Me quedaré aquí fuera- salí del coche y le di a Leah a Roxy, que lloriqueó un poco al ver que yo no iba con ella. Leah salió a los 3 minutos, pero a mí se me hizo eterno, porque estaba pendiente de ver a cierta persona a la que a la misma vez quería ver pero no la quería ver. Nos fuimos andando hasta la casa de Embry que estaba bastante cerca.

Cuando llegamos los que ya conocía se acercaron a saludarme, y a los que no , Leah me presentó. Al principio estaba bastante nerviosa, y me sentía un tanto cortada ante tanta gente, pero al rato me empecé a sentir cómoda. Conocí a Sam y a Emily, su mujer, tenían tres hijos: William, de 13 años, Joseph de 7 y la pequeña Sofie de 4. Con ésta última congenié muy bien, me enseñó sus muñecas y me pidió ayuda para vestirlas. Mientras estaba con Sofie, Emily llegó.

-Espero que te lo estés pasando bien, Christine. A Sofie le has gustado, tienes que ir por casa de vez en cuando. – Me dijo sonriendo, me había fijado levemente en el lado de su cara que tenía unos arañazos que la atravesaban de arriba abajo, y me pregunté internamente de qué sería.

- Claro, iré encantada. Sofie es una niña encantadora.

- Por cierto, creo que Leah te está buscando. Está en el patio trasero. – Me levanté del sillón prometiéndole a Sofie volver a jugar con ella en otro momento. Me dirigí al patio trasero siguiendo las indicaciones de Embry. Era un jardín muy bonito, estaba alumbrado por la tenue luz de los farolillos, cuando bajé los escalones que daban a ese patio, me fijé que en el suelo había esparcidos pétalos de rosas rojas…Eso me extrañó, aunque podía ser una casualidad, tal vez los pequeños habían estado jugando o algo.

A medida que iba avanzando, la cantidad de pétalos iba aumentando. Me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa. Llegué al final del patio, donde había un banco en el que había más pétalos de rosas, y en el centro, una nota que decía: _Christine. _

La cogí y la abrí.

_Perdóname._

En ese momento noté una mano en mi hombro izquierdo, y entonces supe quién era.

Seth's POV

~Flashback~

Esa mañana, al levantarme, había ido a ver a Bárbara para decirle todo. Me estaba haciendo daño a mí mismo, y a Christine. Cuando se lo dije a Bárbara, se lo tomó bastante mal, empezó a gritarme y a lanzarme todo lo que tenía a mano. Le pedí perdón y me fui lo más rápido que pude antes de que pudiera abrirme la cabeza. En el camino de vuelta a casa había estado pensando en su reacción, no parecía que le hubiese hecho daño que yo la dejase, por lo que había dicho me hacía pensar que le importaba sobre todo el qué dirán.

- ¿ Cómo te atreves? A Bárbara Silvas nadie, NADIE le deja. ¿ Te enteras? A mí nadie me deja, ¿ qué dirán ahora mis amigas? Vete, VETE y que sepas que la que lo ha dejado, he sido yo. – Y eso fue lo último que escuché antes de salir de su jardín.

~Fin de flashback~

-Tenemos que hablar, Chris.

- No quiero hablar contigo, Seth.- Contestó dándose la vuelta, evitando mirarme a los ojos. La miré, a pesar de que sus ojos mostraban tristeza, estaba hermosa. Estando tan cerca podía oler su aroma a vainilla. Necesitaba que supiese la verdad

- Siento… siento lo de ayer..- Comencé a decir- No sé qué decir…- me quedé callado, ella seguía mirando al suelo. – Soy un tonto, tendría que haber dejado las cosas claras desde un principio. - Una lágrima empezó a caer por su mejilla. Le agarré de la barbilla suavemente para que me mirase.- A Bárbara- Aclaré- Debí decirle a Bárbara que no siento nada por ella.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Te quiero, Christine. Necesito que me perdones y que me digas algo, aunque sea algo malo.- Esperé en silencio a que me contestase, los segundos pasaban lentamente. Por fin, sus labios se abrieron.

- Yo también te quiero, Seth. No sabes cuánto. – Y se acercó lentamente hasta que nuestros labios se fundieron en uno solo. Cuántas noches había soñado con un beso así, un beso de verdad, de amor verdadero. La agarré de la cintura y me acerqué más a ella, disfrutando del calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Ahora sentía que tenía todo lo que me hacía falta para ser feliz, todo lo que yo necesitaba, sentí cómo las cadenas que me ataban a ella desde el primer momento en el que la ví se hacían más gruesas y fuertes. _Quería ser el único_ en su vida, como ella iba a serlo para mí. No iba a dejarla marchar nunca.

N/A:

Hoooooooooooooola chicaaass! ¿ Qué tal estáis? Antes que nada disculpadme en serio! Sé que prometí colgar capítulo la semana pasada, pero tengo un ajetreo encima impresionante porque estoy de exámenes finales y éstas están siendo las peores semanas de mi vida estudiantil, en serio u.u . Por suerte termino el viernes 15 los exámenes. No sé si podré escribir algo la semana que viene, por lo que hoy os he dejado un capítulo bieeen larguito y emocionante( o eso creo yo, jajaja) Me pareció gracioso hacer una parte del capítulo con el ¿ qué me pongo? Por el que todas las mujeres pasamos cuando nos tenemos que arreglar. Espero que os haya gustado mucho mucho muchísimo el capítulo. Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras y muchas gracias a todas por comentar! En serio, siempre que leo vuestros comentarios me dan mucha alegría. Si queréis hacer alguna sugerencia o si no os gusta algo y pensáis que se puede mejorar, estaré encantada de contestaros.

Un beso enormísimo! Muuuuuuuuuuuuakk 3


	15. Capítulo 13: Somewhere only we know

**(N/A) : Hola chicas! Antes que nada saber que este capítulo lo he basado un poco en la canción Somewhere only we know de Keane, si no la conocéis podéis hacerlo mientras leáis este cap, espero que os guste! **

Capítulo 13: Somewhere only we know

Christine's POV

-Vamos, tengo algo que enseñarte – Me dijo Seth cuando nos separamos. Yo lo miraba apenada, sonriendo pero muy colorada, había sido mi primer beso, ¡y qué beso! Seth me devolvía la sonrisa tiernamente.

- Pero… Leah, mi madre…- Comencé a decir, pero Seth me interrumpió

- No te preocupes, Leah ya está informada, ella se encargará de todo.- Y tomándome de la mano nos comenzamos a adentrar en el bosque.

- ¿dónde me llevas? – Pregunté, curiosa y a la misma vez nerviosa. Siempre me habían dicho que adentrarse en un bosque de noche no era lo más seguro del mundo, pero estaba con Seth, y él me enfundaba una seguridad que hacía que todo el miedo se fuese.

- Ya lo verás, es un lugar precioso, te va a encantar. ¿Y sabes lo mejor? Es un lugar que _sólo nosotros conocemos. – _Pasó su brazo por mis hombros y caminamos así en silencio, disfrutando simplemente con la presencia del otro, nos fuimos abriendo camino entre las espesuras del bosque.

- Eh.. Seth. Creo que ahora tenemos algunas cosas de las que hablar, ¿no crees? – Le dije. Antes que nada necesitaba que me contase qué había pasado con Bárbara, y aclarar nuestros sentimientos, asegurarme de que ambos sentíamos los mismo.

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo. Sólo espera a que lleguemos al lugar.- Seguimos caminando y al rato me hizo parar. – Cierra los ojos- me pidió, a lo que yo obedecí instantáneamente. - ¿ Lo escuchas? – Nos quedamos callados y yo intenté agudizar lo más posible mi oído y entonces lo escuché. Era una cascada. Asentí emocionada y me hizo avanzar así, con los ojos cerrados hasta el lugar de donde procedía el sonido de la cascada.- Ya puedes abrirlos.

Y entonces mis ojos se abrieron como platos y tuve que recordarme a mí misma cerrar la boca. Delante de nosotros había una cascada impresionante que desembocaba en un pequeño lago rodeado de vegetación variada, entre ellas flores hermosas y madreselva. Observé todo detenidamente, lo único que alumbraba la cascada era la luz del sol que ya se ocultaba. Me volví hacia Seth, que me miraba sonriendo.

-Me encanta- Le dije, y me eché a sus brazos, colocando mi cara en su cuello, aspirando su aroma. Encajaba perfectamente aunque no hace falta que diga que tuve que ponerme de puntillas porque no llegaba. Nos quedamos así unos minutos, intenté grabar su olor en mi ser, la suavidad de su piel, intenté que no se me olvidase ni un solo detalle. Nos sentamos cerca de la cascada, en una roca plana bastante amplia. Me encontraba entre las piernas de Seth, pero de lado, de forma que podía mirarlo sin problemas, tenía una de sus grandes manos entre las mías y la observaba en silencio, admirando lo suave que era, comparando la diferencia de color entre su piel y la mía. Seth pareció darse cuenta al realizar yo una mueca, no me gustaba el color de piel, salía a mi madre.

- Eres tan blanca como tu hermana. – Dijo Seth riendo, y al instante se calló, me percaté de lo que acababa de decir.- Lo siento… era un pensamiento- sonreí levemente para que no se preocupase, ese era uno de los muchos temas que quería hablar con él, pero era un tema que podía esperar. – Oye Chris..- Le miré en forma de contestación. – Antes que nada quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer..

- No te preocupes Seth… no pasa nada

- Si pasa Chris- Me dijo tomándome de la cara- No quiero que pienses que ayer jugué contigo, porque no lo estaba haciendo. Todo lo que te dije e hice fue porque realmente me nació del corazón. Verás, es verdad que ayer aún estaba con Bárbara, pero quiero que sepas que justo esta mañana he ido a hablar con ella.

Lo miré sorprendido- ¿Y qué le has dicho? – Pregunté, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Pues que lo nuestro no podía continuar porque no la quería, aunque nunca la he querido realmente- Respondió encogiéndose levemente de hombros. Me quedé unos segundos callada, preguntándome internamente si preguntarle o no.

- y entonces… si nunca la has querido, ¿por qué empezaste a salir con ella? – Al final me atreví a preguntárselo-

- Verás, es un tema un tanto complicado..- Aguardé en silencio esperando que siguiese hablando, pues quería saberlo.- ¿Nunca te has sentido sólo? ¿nunca has sentido que todo el mundo es feliz a tu alrededor menos tú? – Pues claro que lo había sentido, lo había sentido casi todos los días de mi vida desde que me padre murió, y también antes. Asentí.- Pues eso me había pasado a mi… veía como casi todos mis amigos eran felices junto a su pareja, siempre que quedábamos para ir a la playa estaban ellas también, y yo me sentía solo. Como sabrás es una sensación muy desagradable…y entonces me enteré de que Bárbara iba detrás de mí, y aunque yo sabía que sólo lo hacía por la popularidad, acepté salir con ella…pero no me hacía feliz. Mi día era monótono, Bárbara se pasa todo el día hablando de ella y sólo de ella y es una persona mimada y superficial, en cuanto empecé a salir con ella me arrepentí de haber aceptado, pero no sabía cómo dejarla…

Pero entonces llegaste tú, y todo cambió para bien, desde que te vi…. Esos ojos me enamoraron. – me sonrojé ante su declaración.

-A mí también me gustaste desde que te vi la primera vez. Bueno, era algo más que gustar…- comenté tímidamente.- me puse triste al saber que tenías novia, pensé que nunca iba a poder ser algo tuyo.

-Ya ves que te equivocabas, porque no eres algo mío, te has convertido en toda mi vida.- Me acercó a él y me besó tiernamente en los labios.

- Seth…tienes que prometerme algo…- susurré

- Lo que quieras- contestó-

- Prométeme que no me harás daño- Miré fijamente sus ojos- Prométeme que esto no es un sueño, que es de verdad. Que mañana cuando me despierte todo seguirá siendo igual.

- Pues claro que sí Christine, pero, ¿por qué quieres que te prometa eso? –

- Porque ya he sufrido mucho…- Su rostro se alteró, y me tomó del rostro.-

- ¿Te ha hecho algo alguien? ¿Algún chico?

- No, no- Me apresuré a decir, su rostro se calmó.- Yo…yo nunca he tenido novio. Me refería a sufrir en general. – Ahora me tocaba a mi explicarme. – Mi vida ha sido una noria desde que era muy pequeña, supongo que sabrás que mi padre era jugar de béisbol, y siempre estábamos viajando, y después cuando murió- Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y me la aclaré- seguí viajando con mi madre, mudándonos cada 5-6 meses, nunca he tenido el tiempo suficiente para hacer amigos, mucho menos para enamorarme …- suspiré- no me gusta cogerle cariño a la gente, ni a las ciudades ni casas, porque cuando me empiezo a sentir cómoda en ese lugar, me tengo que ir. Tengo miedo de echar raíces aquí y tener que marcharme…

- Eso no sucederá Chris, no voy a permitir que te marches, y si tuvieses que irte sin remedio, yo me iría contigo.- Sonreí agradecida.- Te prometo que nunca te haré daño.- y con esas palabras nos volvimos a fundir en un beso más profundo y lleno de amor.

Y cuando menos me quise dar cuenta, tenía que volver a casa. Me asusté porque era tardísimo, la luna ya se encontraba en pleno cielo, volvimos lo antes posible a casa de Seth, donde aún estaban las luces encendidas, por lo que suspiré un tanto aliviada, entonces no tendría que ser muy tarde. Entramos y Roxy vino corriendo hacia mí, llorando de la alegría por verme otra vez. Nos dirigimos a la sala de estar, sólo estaba Leah, la cual al vernos de la mano sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Y mamá y Charlie? – Preguntó Seth.

- Pues lo último que sé de ellos es que estaban en casa de Embry todavía, así que seguirán allí, aunque no tardarán en volver.

- Voy a subir a por las llaves del coche para llevarte a casa, ¿me esperas aquí, Christine? – Asentí y me senté al lado de Leah, la cual me miraba expectante, yo la miré y supe que me había puesto coloradísima.

- Bueno, ¿ya te puedo llamar cuñada o no? – Rompí a reír mientras asentía. Me abrazó dando un pequeño grito de júbilo- Me lo tienes que contar todo, ¿vale? – Escuchamos a Seth bajar las escaleras- Pero ya otro día. Que hoy es muy tarde.

Entonces en ese momento volví a acordarme de la hora- Renée me va a matar- dije levantándome del sofá y cogiendo a Roxy-

-Respecto a eso Chris- me dijo Leah, Seth acababa de entrar a la sala- Cuando la llamé para avisarle que volverías un poco tarde me dijo que ella también iba a volver tarde , por lo visto las compañeras de trabajo la habían invitado a cenar. – Suspiré aliviada-

- Gracias Leah, aun así debería irme ya.- Nos despedimos de ella y nos montamos en el coche. Seth llevaba una mano en el volante y la otra estaba entrelazada con la mía. Deseé que el camino hasta mi casa se hiciese eterno. Estábamos en silencio, sólo se escuchaba el ruido de la carretera y a Roxy, que iba durmiendo en mi regazo, pronto no podría dormir así porque cada vez estaba más grande, pero sin embargo no era un silencio incómodo, nos decíamos todo sólo con una mirada o un apretón de manos. Pero mis deseos no fueron escuchados y llegamos antes de lo que a mí me hubiese gustado. Seth me acompañó hasta la puerta, la abrí y dejé que Roxy entrase.- Bueno… me lo he pasado muy bien, Seth, gracias por todo.- le sonreí.

- De nada, mi niña. Gracias a ti por hacerme tan feliz. – Le abracé por última vez en el día, y luego de darle un beso de despedida (al cual me costó poner fin) me metí en casa, más feliz que nunca. Ese día me fui a la cama con esperanzas renovadas y con una visión más positiva de la vida. Esa noche me dormí en cuanto puse la cabeza en la almohada

**N/A: Hooooola chicas! Qué tal estáis? Espero que bien y espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, como véis lo he hecho bastante larguito. Así que ya sabéis, dejadme comentarios que sólo he recibido dos esta semana **** jaja, aun así muchísimas gracias a flexer y clariber por comentar y también a todas las que habéis comentado en capítulos anteriores , no penséis que no me acuerdo de vosotras, sólo que suelen ser muchos y no me acuerdo de todas las personas que me comentan n.n' Intentaré subir mañana un capítulo aunque sea un poco más cortito. **

**Un beso enorme a todas y nos leemos! **

**Muuaak!**


	16. Capítulo 14: Trouble

Capítulo 16: Trouble

Seth's POV

Cuando llegué a casa después de dejar a Christine pude oír que mamá y Charlie ya habían vuelto, y que también estaba Jacob. Cuando terminé de aparcar pude ver como éste salía acompañado de Leah de casa, tenía el semblante serio.

-¿Va todo bien? – Pregunté cuando llegaron a donde yo estaba.

- Sí y no.- Respondió Jacob, Leah estaba detrás de él escuchando todo atentamente. – Los Cullen han vuelto a Forks, Bella sabe que su madre y medio-hermana están aquí. Y creo que la quiere conocer…- Palidecí inmediatamente.

- Pero… ¿cómo es eso? – Pregunté.

- Llevan dos años fuera Seth, y sabes que yo no puedo estar lejos de Renesmée tanto tiempo y aunque yo vaya a verla cada cierto tiempo o venga ella, no es lo mismo.- Asentí, comprendiendo todo. – Por cierto, me acaba de contar Leah que Christine y tú estáis oficialmente juntos. Me alegro- Le agradecí aún en silencio, procesando la información. Hoy nos tocaba guardia, por lo que me cambié y me puse unos pantalones viejos los cual después até en mi tobillo para transformarme. Jacob profesaba una tremenda alegría en su interior la cual era imposible que no se me contagiase, yo también los echaba de menos. Decidimos que iríamos a verlos ya que esta familia no necesitaba descansar.

Cuando llegamos parecía como si nunca se hubiesen ido, la hierba estaba perfectamente recortada y ni una sola mota de polvo o telarañas en toda la casa. Y en cuanto estuvimos vestidos vimos bajar rápidamente a Nessie, que se abalanzó con tanta fuerza hacia Jacob que hasta se tambaleó. Sonreí, me alegré mucho de verlos así otra vez. Por la puerta salió Edward y detrás Bella, a los que fui a saludar rápidamente, puesto que Nessie seguía ocupada saludando a Jacob, pude ver una mirada un tanto recriminatoria en Edward hacia Jacob ( celos de padre, supuse). El olor a vampiro me hizo arrugar la nariz instintivamente, pero realmente estaba muy feliz de verlos otra vez, los abracé, a pesar de que eran nuestros enemigos naturales para nosotros ya eran nuestros amigos, mejor dicho familia, y ya no sólo por parte de Jacob.. Pude ver cómo Edward estaba sorprendido, y luego se rió por lo bajinis y recordé que me había leído el pensamiento.

Luego saludé a toda la familia Cullen incluida Nessie, que se puso la mar de contenta al verme y no paraba de preguntarme cosas por el abuelo Charlie, por Sue, por Leah, por Renée, por…. Christine.

Todos nos tensamos, sobre todo Bella, que me miraba con una mirada de entre súplica y ¿temor?

-Supongo que ya sabréis lo de Christine… - comenté, sin saber cómo empezar y sintiéndome un poco estúpido. Todos asintieron

- ¿Realmente es mi hermana? – me preguntó Bella- ¿Está bien Renée?

- Renée está muy bien- primero respondí a la pregunta más fácil-Yo diría que sí, Bella, por lo menos tiene tu mismo color de piel y la misma nariz. Aunque yo diría que son bastante diferentes.- Y su imagen se proyectó en mi cabeza, y sonreí internamente como un tonto enamorado.

- Seth tiene razón- Afirmó Edward, que había visto su imagen en mi cabeza- Os parecéis en cosas pero a la misma vez sois diferentes.

- ¿Y Phil? ¿Por qué no ha venido? ¿Acaso se han separado?- Volvió a preguntar Bella

- No Bells… Phil murió hace poco más de un año. – a pesar de que era un vampiro parecía que iba a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

Bella's POV

Pude escuchar los murmullos de Esme lamentándose, y como Carlisle la consolaba. Los demás permanecieron en silencio. Realmente tenía una hermana… todo parecía un poco surrealista, pero ¿qué no lo era en esta casa de vampiros? Me sentí muy mal por lo de Phil, a pesar de que no había tratado demasiado con él, le tenía cariño porque hacía feliz a mamá, y eso era lo importante. Un millón de cosas pasaron por mi mente en menos de un minuto, tantas preguntas, tantas dudas… tenía que preguntarle a Seth.

-Seth, necesito saber cosas de ella, y de mamá, de cómo sucedió todo, si están bien, si necesitan alg…  
- Tranquilízate, Bella.- Jasper me interrumpió y en ese momento empecé a sentirme mejor. Le agradecí con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Nunca me esperé que Renée tuviese otro hijo, se me hace difícil de comprender.- Confesé. Quería conocer a Christine, y también volver a ver a Renée, habían pasado tantos años…la echaba muchísimo de menos, pero tenía miedo. Ella me conocía demasiado bien, sabía cuándo estaba bien y cuando estaba mal, cuando mentía y cuando decía la verdad. Cuando me transformé tuve miedo de verla porque no quería hacerle daño, y luego, tuve miedo de que me echara en cara que no la había ido a ver o que se diese cuenta de todo. Era todo tan complicado.

- A mí no me importaría ,Bella- dijo Seth- pero lo mejor será que hables tú con ella

N/A: Hola chicaaaaaas! ¿Qué tal estáis? Espero que hayáis pasado un buen fin de semana. Antes que nada agradecer a todas las que habéis comentado, realmente me ha alegrado muchísimo y ayer en cuanto terminé de escribir uno, me puse a escribir el siguiente jajaja. Asi que gracias a Clariber, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, flexer, Loore y a todas todas las que habéis comentado. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, sé que es un capítulo un tanto corto, queda un poco incompleto y que os habréis quedado con ganas de más… jaja ya sabéis que toca en el siguiente capítulo. Aún no tengo muy claro cómo va a ser el encuentro, lo consultaré hoy con la almohada jaja. Si os ha gustado, si queréis hacer alguna sugerencia/ petición o lo que sea, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer y comentad! Un beso enorme a todas! Muuuuuakk!


	17. Capítulo 15: Presentaciones

Capítulo 15: Presentaciones

Christine's POV

Y así pasaron las semanas, y el mes de agosto pronto llegó a Forks aunque el frío seguía presente casi todos los días del mes. Sorprendentemente, no quería que llegase septiembre, por una vez desde hace tiempo estaba disfrutando del verano. Me despertaba, ayudaba a Reneé con las tareas del hogar, estaba con Roxy la cual estaba ya grandísima, y luego Seth venía a recogerme y pasábamos la tarde juntos a veces solos, a veces con Leah y los demás. Forks me estaba gustando más de lo que alguna vez llegué a pensar, y ahora entendía porque mi.. hermana, Bella, no había querido irse de allí.

Ese día Seth vino a buscarme a casa tan guapo como siempre, pero sentía que ese día iba a ser un poco diferente, podía verlo en su cara. Me dio un beso a modo de saludo y un abrazo, lo encontraba un tanto tenso.

-¿te encuentras bien, amor? – Pregunté, tomándole la cara con ambas manos

- Sí, princesa, sólo que no he dormido muy bien hoy.- Me respondió. Renée ya se había ido a trabajar y yo acababa de recoger la cocina.

- Me apoyé en el respaldo del sillón en el que se encontraba Seth viendo un documental de lobos. – Miró hacia arriba y sonrió, invitándome a sentarme a su lado.

- ¿No te parecen interesantes los lobos? – Preguntó. Observé en silencio el documental unos segundos, intentando prestar atención a lo que decía.

- Bueno, nunca he tenido la oportunidad de tratar con uno- bromeé- pero sí que me parecen unos animales un tanto…enigmáticos, por decirlo de alguna forma. – Ladeé la cabeza, mirándole- ¿Qué haremos hoy?

- Bueno… nos han invitado a comer unos muy buenos amigos míos, es el cumpleaños de uno de ellos. – Sonreí haciendo una pequeña mueca, me ponía muy nerviosa a la hora de conocer a alguien, pero acabé asintiendo con la cabeza.- ¿Estás lista?

-Solo me queda coger mi bolso- Cuando bajé Seth ya estaba esperándome de pie, me aseguré de que Roxy tuviese agua y comida y que pudiese entrar y salir sin problemas al jardín, el cual había sido arreglado el mes pasado por lo que no había peligro ni de que se hiciese daño ni de que escapase. Nos montamos en la moto y nos pusimos los cascos.- ¿Y de quién es el cumpleaños?

-Emm… es de una amiga, se llama Alice, seguro que te cae muy bien.- sentí celos, y me sentí mal por tener ese sentimiento, por lo que intenté apartarlo de mi mente. Seth arrancó la moto dirección "noéedónde" y en unos quince minutos habíamos llegado. Me quedé sorprendida, habíamos aparcado en medio del bosque, frente a una mansión con grandes ventanales de cristal, de color madera y con una majestuosidad impresionante. – Pues está bien, llegamos. Antes que nada Christine… me gustaría pedirte una cosa.- me quedé callada, esperando que continuase. – es una familia especial para mí, es mi segunda familia. Antes de juzgarlos me gustaría que escuchases, ¿de acuerdo? – asentí, pero estaba confundida.

-Está bien, Seth, pero no sé a qué te refieres

-No te preocupes, lo entenderás con el tiempo.- Me sonrió y me agarró de la cintura, subimos las escaleras de esa enorme casa, antes de que llegásemos a la puerta, ésta ya estaba abierta. Un hombre joven, rubio y bastante guapo nos esperaba con una sonrisa acogedora. Parecía haber salido de la alfombra roja

-Seth, encantado de volver a verte, todos se pondrán muy contentos al ver que habéis venido. – Le tendió una mano a Seth, la cual él estrechó efusivamente, y luego me la tendió a mí.- tú debes de ser Christine.- Sonreí tímidamente mientras sentía cómo los colores subían a mi cara.- Pasad, estáis en vuestra casa.- Su mano estaba fría, pero no le di importancia porque pensaba que era porque estaba acostumbrada a la extrema calidez que desprendía Seth. A medida que entrábamos, el interior me sorprendía aún más que el exterior, todo decorado con un gusto exquisito en tonos crema y blanco, me recordé a mí misma cerrar la boca.-

- yo también me alegro de verte, Carlisle. ¿Cómo están todos? - ¿Carlisle? Ese nombre me sonaba de algo y no era capaz de recordar de qué me sonaba.

- Muy bien, gracias. Ahí viene Esme.- Dirigí la mirada hacia donde Carlisle miraba. Era una mujer hermosísima, con un rostro en forma de corazón y sonrisa cálida que me hizo sonreír

- Seth, qué alegría verte- Abrazó a Seth y luego me miró a mi maternalmente. Se acercó y me abrazó a mí también, me estremecí un poco al notar el frío.- Encantada, Christine. Seth nos ha hablado muchísimo de ti.- volví a ponerme colorada mientras miraba a Seth, que me miraba con amor.-

- Igualmente, tenéis una casa muy bonita.- Me atreví a decir.

-Gracias, es todo obra de mi esposa.-Contestó Carlisle. Nos dirigió hacía el salón, era un espacio grande y abierto, los sillones estaban pegados a las paredes, y una mesa de cristal se encontraba en el medio con un montón de platos, refrescos y una tarta con la forma de un zapato de tacón. En ese momento, me fijé en que no estábamos solos, acababan de entrar en la estancia un grupo de personas provenientes de una de las habitaciones contiguas.

Y antes de que me diera cuenta alguien me había abrazado, era más baja que yo y al igual que Carlisle y Esme estaba muy fría.- Me alegro de conocerte, Chris. – Una voz cantarina resonó en mi oído mientras la chica se separaba de mí sonrientemente. Ella también era guapísima, con una sonrisa preciosa y con el pelo negro corto.- Yo soy Alice, tenía muchas ganas de verte.-

Me sentí mal por haberme puesto celosa de ella, porque me había caído bien momentáneamente.- Tu debes ser la cumpleañera, felicidades. E igualmente.- Respondí, sonriendo lo más natural que podía.-

-Vaya, eres guapísima y tienes muy buen gusto vistiendo. – me dijo inspeccionándome, y sin poder evitarlo me sonrojé .- Iremos de compras juntas algún día.

-Alice, deja a la chica en paz, no empieces a asustarla tan pronto.- Miré hacia dónde provenía la voz, tuve que levantar la cabeza más de lo que pensaba, un chico, más musculoso incluso de lo que estaban los chicos de La Push, me sonreía abiertamente, aunque a pesar de la sonrisa intimidaba un poco, me fijé en que no iba solo, a su lado estaba una rubia despampanante que me llegó a intimidar incluso más de lo que lo hacía el chico moreno.

- Mentira, Emmett, yo no intimido- Contestó Alice, sacándole la lengua. -¿Verdad que no, Christine?- No pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

- Yo soy Emmett, y ésta es mi novia, Rosalie. Encantados de conocerte.- Me seguía sintiendo intimidada bajo la mirada de Rosalie. Pasé mi mirada por todos los presentes y observé que todos ellos poseían características parecidas: piel pálida y ojos de un color… ¿dorado? Sí, creo que dorado.

Después de eso se presentó Jasper, la pareja de Alice. Era igual de guapo que todos ellos y poseía las mismas características. A pesar de que era callado, me había caído bien, de cierto modo me sentía tranquila a su lado. Luego, Alice puso música de fondo y todos se dispersaron para charlar. Yo me quedé sentada junto a Seth, que charlaba con Carlisle animadamente, tenía un vaso de zumo en una mano, y un sándwich en la otra, y aunque pude observar que todos tenían alimentos en sus manos, ninguno comía nada a excepción de Seth y mía.

Después de unos minutos me acerqué a la mesa para servirme un poco más de zumo. Alice se acercó dando pequeños saltos, con un andar tan grácil que más bien pertenecería a una gacela, me recordó a una bailarina.- ¿Te lo estás pasando bien, Christine? –

-Sí, gracias, me encanta vuestra casa. Es preciosa.

- Está todo decorado por Esme, mi madre. Hasta ella misma diseñó los planos.- Me sorprendí gratamente- Ven, te enseñaré el resto de la casa.- La seguí, un tanto vacilante. Con cada habitación que veía la casa me enamoraba más, todo decorado en los mismos tonos, poseía mucha armonía y transmitía paz. Poco a poco, me iba soltando más con Alice, al principio solía ser muy tímida, pero luego la cosa cambiaba. Además, Alice me caía muy bien, era una persona abierta y muy simpática.

- Oh, ¡vaya! Ya han llegado- Comentó, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación- Vamos Chris.-

-¿Quiénes han llegado? – Pregunté, extrañada, pero Alice no me contestó, si no que bajó las escaleras con esos andares suyos tan peculiares. La seguí, divertida, cuando llegué a la planta inferior, vi entrar a Jacob, así que era él quien había llegado, suspiré aliviada. Pero no venía solo, junto a él una chica de unos 16 o 17 años con los ojos castaños y una bonita y cuidada melena de rizos y detrás de ellos dos…

El vaso de zumo se me resbaló de las manos de la impresión, y noté como todas las miradas se clavaban en mí, me agaché al instante, intentando ocultar mi rostro con mi pelo. Sabía que las lágrimas estaban a punto de caer…

-¿Chris? ¿Estás bien?- Seth me ayudó a incorporarme. Sentía una oleada de sentimientos. Rabia. Confusión. Decepción. Volví a mirar hacia el frente y pude verla. A ella. A mi hermana. Bella me miraba con ojos arrepentidos.

**N/A**_**:**__ Hoooola chicas! ¿Qué tal? Espero que bien, siento haber desaparecido del mapa estos días, pero estuve de vacaciones y la verdad, no he tocado ni un libro ni un ordenador… jajaj. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, he intentado hacerlo larguito, me he centrado en este capítulo como presentación de los Cullen ante Christine, para dejar en el siguiente capítulo todo el protagonismo a la escena de Bella y Christine. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué pasará? Chán-chán… jaja. Bueno, debo de comunicaros que me duele en el alma deciros esto, pero no sé cuánto le queda a este fic, pero creo que no mucho __. No digo que vaya a acabar en dos capítulos, pero sí que va a terminar prontito, porque después de tantos años prefiero hacer capítulos un poco más largos e interesantes y terminar el fic "pronto" a irlo alargando de forma que se haga repetitivo y aburrido. Peeeero, no desesperéis, porque ya estoy en la creación de otro fic también de Seth! Lo malo es que no voy a subir ningún capítulo de éste próximo fic hasta junio más o menos, porque ahora tengo un trimestre con un montón de exámenes (me quedan sólo dos meses para terminar ¡! __)y no voy a poder subir capítulos. Así que prefiero centrarme en I only see you y este verano dedicarme a el próximo fic. Si os gusta la idea de que escriba otro fic SETHxOC dejadme un comentario haciéndomelo saber y subiré un pequeño epílogo. _

_Y termino agradeciendo a todas todas las chicas que seguís mi fanfic y que me leéis incondicionalmente, muchas gracias de veras. Un beso enormísimo y espero poder subir el próximo capítulo pronto. Muuuak!_


	18. Capítulo 16: Just give me a reason

Capítulo 16: Just give me a reason

Bella's POV

-¿Crees que será buena idea? – Le pregunté a Edward, mi marido, al que tenía agarrado de la mano, estaba bastante nerviosa.

-Supongo que al principio no se lo tomará muy bien, pero en cuanto que lo piense, aceptará oír tu explicación.

-¿Alice no sabe su reacción?- Preguntó esta vez Renesmee, que iba de la mano de Jake delante de nosotros, mientras caminábamos por el bosque dirección a la casa. Edward negó con la cabeza

-Me temo que no, cuando intenta ver el futuro de Christine, todo se vuelve borroso, tenemos la teoría de que se debe a que Seth está de por medio. –Le miré extrañada.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Creo que se me olvidó comentarte el hecho de que tienes a Seth como cuñado, se ha imprimado de tu hermana – Lo miré sorprendida, aparte de tener a Seth como hermano político, porque básicamente era mi hermano al estar mi padre con su madre, ahora también era mi cuñado. A pesar de ese cacao que se había montado en mi familia, me alegré por Seth, y por Chris, conocía a Seth de hace ya muchos años y sabía cómo era, y era una de las mejores personas que yo había conocido y mi hermana no podría haber encontrado a nadie mejor…

Pero… ¿cómo se tomará mi llegada?- Metida en mis pensamientos, llegamos a la enorme casa de madera con grandes cristaleras. Se escuchaban voces, pasos. Apreté más fuerte la mano de Edward y cuando llegamos a la puerta, Esme nos había abierto ya. Pasamos dentro y saludamos a los presentes como de costumbre. Aunque todos sonreían, se notaba el ambiente un poco tenso; todos preveían la escena que estaba a punto de desencadenarse. Busqué sus ojos entre los presentes, pero no estaba. Entonces escuché pasos desde las escaleras, y nuestras miradas se entrecruzaron. Las mismas cejas, las mismas pestañas, la misma forma de los ojos, sólo nos diferenciaba el color…

Antes de que nos diera tiempo a reaccionar, el vaso que llevaba en sus manos se resbaló y golpeó en el suelo, derramando el zumo, por suerte el vaso era de plástico por lo que no hubo daño mayor. En sus ojos se veía reflejado el dolor, la pena y la confusión, y yo sólo pude mirarla con arrepentimiento.

-¿Estás bien, Chris?- Le preguntó Seth, acercándose a ella, claramente preocupado. Cuando Chris levantó la vista, pude ver que estaba totalmente colorada a causa de la vergüenza.

-Siento… siento lo del vaso- Se disculpó. Esme se acercó y sonriéndole recogió el zumo vertido.- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – A pesar de que lo había preguntado muy bajito, todos los presentes pudimos escucharla debido a nuestro gran oído.

- Bella quiere conocerte, y hablar contigo.- Respondió Seth, respondiéndole en el mismo tono

- Pero yo a ella no. No quiero hablar con ella.- todos en la sala seguíamos en silencio, poco a poco y en total sigilo, se fueron, dejándonos solo en la habitación a Edward,Seth,Chris y yo para poder tener un poco más de "intimidad". Edward apretaba mis hombros en señal de apoyo.

-Chris, estás mostrando una actitud de una niña pequeña.- Y la comprendí, sólo era una niña al fin y al cabo. Christine se apartó de Seth, con un semblante enfadado.

- No soy una niña Seth, desde muy pequeña he sabido cuidarme sola, y he tenido que cuidar también a Renée cuando mi padre no estaba, y cuando éste murió…- Su voz se quebró. – Ella nunca estuvo allí- Me reprochó, mirándome, y si hubiese sido humana estaría llorando. Tenía toda la razón, en estos dieciséis años no había visto a Reneé.

- Chris…- Me dirigí a ella- Si no estuve allí fue por miedo a hacerle daño.

-¿Daño? Daño le has hecho faltando en su vida, eres su hija, ¿por qué no estuviste allí en todos estos años? ¿Por qué nunca has ido a verla? – Me quedé callada.

-No puedo contártelo, es peligroso…

- ¿Peligroso para quién, para ti o para mí? – Negó con la cabeza, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Christine… sé que no nos conocemos pero sé cuán mal lo has pasado y…- Edward había empezado a hablar pero Christine no interrumpió.

- No, tú no lo sabes. No sabes lo que se siente al ver a tu madre llorar el día de las madres esperando una llamada, o en navidad…-Suspiró- o saber que tengo una hermana y no poder contar con ella, no poder compartir...cosas, como la ropa o simplemente saber que está ahí si me pasa algo.- Se llevó las manos a la cara intentando ocultar su rostro, y sentí la necesidad de acercarme y abrazarla, tenía un sentimiento de protección parecido al que tenía con Renesmee.

- Perdóname Christine, por favor.- Cuando rocé su brazo, esperaba que se apartase bruscamente, pero no lo hizo, no sabía si era porque tal vez Jasper estuviese controlando sus emociones.

-Chris, Bella ni siquiera sabía que tú existías, si hubiese sido así estoy seguro de que te hubiera ido a buscar. – Seth también se acercó y Christine lo miró, buscando alentarse en su mirada. Y asintió levemente.- Créeme, Bella tiene sus motivos por los que no ha visto a Renée en todo este tiempo.-

-Quiero saber esos motivos –Respondió.

-Es algo que no te podemos contar, y es difícil de explicar- Comentó Edward.- No es que pensemos que eres pequeña para saberlo…simplemente no nos creerías.- Christine se quedó callada, las lágrimas seguían bajando por su cara, por la que aún se reflejaba el dolor.

Mi mano seguía apoyada en su brazo, e intenté ir más allá, me acerqué un poco más y la abracé, al principio sus brazos yacían en sus costados, pero luego me abrazó por la cintura y me apretó contra ella, si hubiera sido humana me habría hecho un poco de daño. Y entonces sus lágrimas se acrecentaron, dejando un surco apreciable sobre mi camisa.

-Realmente lo siento Chris, juro que algún día te diré el por qué me fui sin dejar rastro de mí, y te prometo que nunca más voy a dejaros solas. Lo siento.- Y cuando Edward me puso la mano en el hombro y me sonrió, supe que me había perdonado.

_N/A : Hola chicaaas! Qué tal estáis pasando el fin de semana? Qué pena que ya se acaba __ Sé que este capítulo es más bien cortito, pero quería centrar la atención en el momento del encuentro, como bien dije en el capítulo anterior. Tampoco sé si lo he centrado del todo bien, porque se me ha hecho bastante difícil escribir una situación así, pues nunca la he experimentado gracias a Dios. En el siguiente capítulo dejo claro algunos aspectos que tal vez se han quedado un poco… colgados en este cap. Quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que me léeis, siempre me hacéis sacar una sonrisa, sois todas maravillosas, y también me hacéis reír, en el caso de Debii Hale, consigue que me acabe riendo porque sus comentarios se me hacen muy graciosos :D Muchas gracias de verdad, a todas todas aunque sólo haya mencionado a una en concreto. Por último deciros que estéis atentas porque uno de estos días voy a subir el prefacio de mi siguiente fanfic… muajajja , qué emoción. Si os ha gustado dejad reviews y si tenéis alguna sugerencia o cualquier cosa que se os apetezca comentar, ya sabéis. Un beso enorme a todas! _


	19. Capítulo 17: Port Ángeles

Capítulo 17: Port Ángeles

**En alguna parte de Port Ángeles…**

-¿Eh, tú? ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?- Me giré aunque sabía que no era a mí, que nadie en ese lugar se fijaría en mí. El apelado miró a la persona que lo había mirado. Tenía un aspecto mugriento, sucio y olía mal, a tabaco y alcohol, y sin motivos aparentes se enzarzaron en una pelea en la que toda la taberna acabó liada. Yo seguía sumido en mi mundo, fingiendo beber un whisky que desde luego, dudaba mucho por su apariencia que fuese whisky de verdad.

Esa era mi vida, yo, Fred Williams, me dedicaba a pasar las noches en tabernas de mala muerte buscando personas solitarias, viejos sin ganas de vivir, o simplemente personas que por lo escuchado, yo sabía que era un peligro para la sociedad. Había matado a tantas personas para beber su sangre…pero yo sabía que no debía de llamar la atención, por eso me alimentaba de personas sin familia a las que nadie echaría de menos.

Cuando el tabernero los echó a todos entre groserías y malas palabras, me escabullí sin problema alguno entre las sombras… y esperé en un callejón que sólo estaba iluminado por la parpadeante luz de una farola a unos 200 metros de distancia. Entonces lo vi acercarse, llevaba una botella de coñac en la mano y se tambaleaba haciendo zig-zag. Pude observar su rostro entre las penumbras, serio, demacrado y sucio, con greñas y desdentado, a pesar de que no debería de tener más de 40 años y de su labio brotaba un hilillo de sangre… Me ardía la garganta, lo reconocí, era uno de los que había estado en la taberna esa misma noche.

Esperé a que se acercase lo suficiente y cuando pasó justo por delante de mí, le tomé con rapidez por los hombros y antes de que el hombre pudiese reaccionar, clavé mis dientes en su cuello. El hombre empezó a quejarse y tapé su boca con la mano. Su sabor era amargo y al principio sabía mucho a alcohol, pero después su sangre volvió a ser dulce. Absorbí durante algunos minutos y noté como finalmente dejaba de revolverse en mis brazos. Lo solté en el suelo, colocando la botella de alcohol a mano. A veces no llegaba a matar, pero en esta ocasión y observando al hombre, supe que le había hecho un favor.

Cuando levanté la vista, la brisa me trajo un olor dulzón que reconocí al momento, el olor de un vampiro. Busqué rápidamente a mi alrededor hasta dar con él. Estaba apoyado en la pared, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados y con una expresión divertida en el rostro, a pesar de la oscuridad pude diferenciar sus ojos borgoña.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunté, sin alzar la voz

- Soy Mark Thomas, ¿tú?

-Fred- Respondí, dudando. El me miró con una ceja enarcada

- Pasaba por aquí y no he podido evitar acercarme al olerte y al oler…a la comida- Echó una mirada al cadáver a mi lado. Lo inspeccioné un poco mejor, era calvo, alto y con la piel oscura para ser un vampiro, y me miraba con una sonrisa divertida. A pesar de que no me daba muy buena espina, no usé mi poder contra él. No todavía.- Soy nuevo por aquí, ¿ tú llevas mucho tiempo?

- No mucho, llevaré cosa de dos meses.-

-Perfecto- Sonrió- ¿Serías tan amable de ser mi guía turístico?

N/A: Hola chicas! De veras siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero es que ya empecé con los exámenes y no tengo tiempo para nada, me estoy queriendo morir! Están siendo las peores semanas de todo el curso sin duda. Como veréis, es un capítulo aparte de la historia de Christine y los Cullen. Éste es el vampiro cuyo olor se encuentra en el jardín de Christine y también aparece en el libro de la segunda vida de Bree Tanner, siento haberlo metido tan tarde, pero quería que apareciese en el momento más… crítico. Nuevamente os imploro perdón y aunque no prometo nada, creo que podré subir otro capítulo de este fic. También avisaros que ya está subido el prefacio de "The only exception" (nombre provisional) y para contentaros un poco voy a subir ahora mismo el primer capítulo para no teneros esperando hasta junio. Os dejo el link del nuevo fic: s/9187037/1/The-only-exception Porfis pasaros y decidme qué os parece.

Un beso enorme y un abrazo!


	20. Capítulo 18: Reencuentro

Capítulo 18: Reencuentro

Edward's POV

La tarde pasó y con ella llegó la noche, Christine se fue con Seth y en la casa se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad que hacía tiempo no se sentía, podía sentir a mi bella esposa mucho más feliz, yo mejor que nadie sabía lo mal que siempre se había sentido por no haber podido tener una relación con su madre y su hermana, era algo que la había atormentado durante mucho tiempo.

Se la veía realmente cómoda al hablar con Chris, ella era una chica encantadora y bastante parecida a Bella a pesar de ser de padres diferentes. Mientras ellas hablaban con los demás miembros de la familia, aproveché para apartar a Seth y hablar con él.

-¿Piensas contarle lo vuestro? – Le pregunté.

- Sí, sabes que para nosotros es casi imposible mantener un secreto con nuestra imprimación, además, ella merece saberlo, aunque eso implique que no me quiera ver más. – Su mirada se entristeció.

-Eso no va a pasar, y lo sabes. – Le intenté animar.- Lo único malo es que si le cuentas lo vuestro, también le contarás lo de nosotros, y no sé si Bella está preparada para ello, al igual que tú teme perder a su hermana. – Finalizada la conversación volvimos dentro, y al rato se marcharon.

Al ser tarde Bella y yo volvimos a nuestra pequeña pero acogedora casa, situada no muy lejos de la de nuestra familia. Al llegar nos sentamos y la abracé, disfrutando de pasar tiempo con ella.

-Me alegro de que todo esto se haya solucionado- Susurró.

-Yo también-La besé.

-Aunque… tengo miedo del reencuentro con mi madre, no sé cómo puede reaccionar. Le he pedido a Christine que no le diga nada porque quiero que sea una sorpresa. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa, son tantos años, tal vez Renée no quiera saber nada de mi, le hice daño, nunca debí apartarme de ese modo de ella, Edward- Se reprochó a sí misma.

-No pienses eso, Bells, tu solo buscabas protegerla.- Tomé su cara entre mis manos, y la miré fijamente, perdiéndome en sus ojos ambarinos.

- ¿Protegerla a ella, o protegerme a mí misma, Edward? Porque yo pienso lo segundo. Sí, ella correría peligro, pero para eso estaría yo, para protegerla. En cambio es duro ver como tu madre va envejeciendo mientras que tú te quedas igual, ya tengo que aguantar eso con mi padre y créeme que no es grato.

- Nadie dijo que lo fuera, pero es parte de la vida, igual te pasaría si fueses humana, también verías a tus padres envejecer, la vida fluye, nada sigue igual, todo cambia. Cómo decía Heráclito (*): "nunca te bañarás dos veces en el mismo río, porque ni el río es el mismo ni tú eres el mismo". Los vampiros vamos en contra de la naturaleza, es algo que no debería de existir.

- Ese es tú punto de vista, pero sabes que yo tengo uno muy diferente. – Dijo antes de rozar sus labios con los míos, y nos fundimos en un cálido beso donde nuestros labios se moldearon perfectamente, como dos piezas de un puzzle. La tomé con delicadeza y la tumbé en la cama.

_- Mañana iré a ver a Renée, no quiero seguir teniendo secretos con ella ni con mi hermana. – _me dijo mentalmente. Y así, nos fusionamos en uno sólo, en esas paredes que eran el único testigo de nuestro amor.

_**Mientras que en otra parte….**_

Christine's POV

-Gracias por traerme Seth, y por todo en general- Le agradecí mientras le pasaba el casco de la moto.

-No me tienes que dar las gracias, eres mi novia, ¿qué menos que eso? Me alegro de que estés bien con Bella, las dos merecen ser felices.- Se acercó a mi y puso sus manos en mi cintura, pasé los brazos por su cuello y me pegué más a él, aún no me acostumbraba a la sensación que Seth me provocaba, unas cosquillas que recorrían toda mi espalda solo con que él me mirase. Nos besamos lenta y dulcemente, dejándonos llevar por el momento, demostrándonos lo que sentíamos en sólo un beso. Le mandé un beso desde la puerta y vi cómo se montaba en la moto y se marchaba. Entré y fui recibida por Roxy, la cual estaba cada día más grande.

Al día siguiente era domingo, por lo que Renée no trabajaba, me levanté a las 9, nerviosa, y me dispuse a preparar el desayuno. Cuando mi madre bajó ya estaba todo servido. Comimos charlando de su trabajo y de mi relación con Seth, a las diez y media llamaron al timbre, Roxy fue ladrando a la misma vez que movía el rabo. Me quedé en la cocina recogiendo todo, mientras escuchaba como Renée se acercaba a la puerta cantando bajito, en cuanto abrió la canción se cortó, produciendo un silencio tenso.

Tragué saliva y me dirigí hacia la entrada para encontrarme con una Bella tímida, un Edward tenso y una madre al borde de las lágrimas. Y entonces antes de que me diese cuenta, Edward había apartado a Bella y se dirigía hacia mamá, hasta el momento no me había dado cuenta de que empezaba a caerse, se había desmayado.

La cogió como si no pesase más de un par de kilos y la llevó al salón, me pidió trajese algodón y alcohol y yo obedecí, asustada y sin saber qué hacer. Podía escuchar como Bella se lamentaba y se decía a sí misma que no debía de haber venido, que era su culpa. Le di a Edward lo pedido y a los pocos segundos mamá empezó a reaccionar, mirando a su alrededor desorientada.

-Bella, oh, mi Bella. – Sollozó.- ¿De verdad eres tú? – Bella se acercó a ella y le tendió una mano, la cual mi madre cogió desesperada.

- Si mamá- respondió Bella con la voz quebrada- Soy yo. Perdóname, nunca debí perder el contacto contigo. – Yo veía la escena emocionada, Edward estaba a mi lado con su mano apoyada en mi hombro, hacía tanto que no veía a mi madre sonreír tan sinceramente…

Renée negó con la cabeza- No tengo que perdonar nada, una madre no tiene que perdonar nada.- Se abrazaron, podía oír cómo mamá le decía lo guapa que estaba, que parecía que el tiempo no había pasado para ella, y todo lo que la había echado de menos.

-Mamá….me enteré de lo de Phil…lo siento tanto. – Me dirigí hacia la cocina, no quería que los recuerdos se apoderasen de mí, no podía mostrarme débil. Edward me siguió en silencio, creo que ambos vimos convenientes dejar a madre e hija sola. Roxy estaba en el jardín, desde ahí miraba a Edward con cara de pocos amigos, con las orejas gachas y el rabito entre las patas.-

-Eh, Roxy, ven aquí, no pasa nada- La llamé, pero no venía. Me extrañó porque a ella solía caerle bien todo el mundo.- ¿Quieres algo, Edward?

-No gracias, ya he desayunado. ¿Ahora viene Seth?- Miré mi reloj.

- Eso creo, aunque no sé la hora exacta, ayer me dijo que quería hablar conmigo de algo, pero no sé de qué. – Durante un rato estuvimos charlando. Volvimos al salón y allí estaban Bella y Renée, la segunda con mejor aspecto.

Al rato Bella y Edward se marcharon, y después de comer Seth y pensé que iríamos a algún sitio pero fuimos a la mansión Cullen.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Seth?- Le pregunté un poco confundida.

-Tengo que hablar con Edward, no tardaré mucho, ¿vale? – Asentí, mientras entrábamos en la casa tomados de la mano, pero Seth estaba raro, muy serio comparado con lo sonriente que él siempre era.

Adentro todos nos saludaron cariñosamente y yo me quedé en el salón con Esme y Renesmeé, que estaban jugando cartas. Todos los demás se dirigieron hacia arriba, al despacho de Carlisle, donde también estaba Seth. ¿ De qué tendrían que hablar? ¿Qué sería tan importante?

(*) Nota: Heráclito era un filósofo anterior a Platón que afirmaba que el mundo estaba en constante movimiento, que no te podías bañar en el mismo río porque esa agua ya no era la misma ni tú eras el mismo porque aunque hubiesen pasado unos segundos tu ya habías envejecido. ( yo creo que tanto estudio me afecta y todo jajajaja)

N/A: Hola chicaaaaaaaaaaas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien! Yo muy bien la verdad, siento no haber colgado capítulo antes, pero es que me pillaron los exámenes pero ya por fin terminé, ya estoy graduada y oficialmente he terminado bachillerato, soy preuniversitaria, sólo me queda hacer selectividad y todo habrá pasado! Espero poder subir algún capítulo más antes de empezar con los exámenes. Cualquier cosa me mandáis un mensaje o me dejáis un comentario, espero que os guste y nos leemos chicas! Un besazo!


End file.
